


Beautiful Angel with Gems' Beasts

by ckmoonck



Series: Shiny Memories [1]
Category: 2PM (Band), Beast (Band), Park Shinhye - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckmoonck/pseuds/ckmoonck
Summary: It is a story written by Park Shinhye. She wrote it on 14 March 2017. After come back from strange trip which started from 25 Dec 2016 till 18 Feb 2017.She wrote down everything happened because Taecyeon asked her that to know how much she loved that person which she decided to not forget him forever.But later, she met this person and saw him lied to her so she finally let go of her memories with him and decided to open her heart for Taecyeon again. She wrote that as a letter at the end of the book.





	1. Can't let go of our precious memories!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2017. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is Team AU’s fic for the following prompt set:
> 
>  **Day6 – "Letting Go"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/03/day6-letting-go-noha-noha-noha) | [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-1TGNmQqZA) | [supplementary](http://if-you-leave.tumblr.com/post/149612638549/iylshowcase-olmo-rodr%C3%ADguez-roces-if-you-leave) [prompts](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/olymficsmod/37777224/310/310_900.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> The other 2 fics for this prompt can be found in [the collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017). Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1m9qoHXA1h7k2GSgUom2ijp2NpWkAUjwDkQcAuxg2bno/edit)!  
>  
> 
> Hope everyone enjoying reading it!

 

 

**14th of March 2017,**

I decided to start the story from this day! Why?

Because it was a special day for me! It's the White Day!

Taecyeon and I planned to meet in this café so I waited for him for 30 minutes!

_'Will he would buy me some candies?!'_

_'Why he makes me waiting for him all this time?!'_

That what I asked myself all this time and when I about to checked my cell phone, he appeared in the place. He wore his beige coat with jeans pant and surrounded brown scarf on his neck with his hair rise up showing his forehead and all that gave him a gentle look while he walked to me, I loved it but… but since he appeared all girls looked at him and he couldn't stop smiling at them!

 

"Stop smiling at them!" I said while looking away.

He sat on the chair in front of me then asked "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No way~ Wait, did you just came without any gift for me?" I looked at his empty hand

"I'll give my heart to you as a gift!" He said then went to order coffee for us.

I was in anger mood but I calmed myself then waited for him. A few minutes, he came and gave me my black coffee then sat while drinking his coffee.

"It would be great if you order some candies too" I looked into his eyes

"Ah right! My heart!" He entered his hand into his inside coat's pocket then gave me a small red box as heart shape "Here!"

I extended my both hands, took it, and said, "I thought that you didn't buy me any gift! Thank you"

I opened the box to found only one piece of white chocolate heart-shaped. I looked at him and asked, "Only one?!"

"Only this that have been successful among experiments," he said while covered his face with his scarf

"You made it yourself?! Oh~ thank you", I took it and about to eat it then he said, "Just put it in your mouth, it would melt!"

I did as he said and enjoyed its taste but then I felt that it didn't melt all.

 

_'Wait that doesn't have a taste! Is it … Ring?!'_

I looked at his face and he smiled then said, "You found it! My heart's key"

I brought out it from my mouth, looked at it. It was a thin gold ring and has Diamond in the middle. I looked at him and said, "Beautiful! I love it"

"I know that you would love it! Since I saw that diamond, I chose it! It reminded me of you"

"Woah~ Do you still remember what happened there?!" I said while trying to wear the ring.

"Give it to me!" he extended his hand to me. I gave it to him and he took it then walked and sat on his one knee next to me then said, "I mean your heart! Give it to me and I'll make you happy forever!.... Would you want to give it to me?"

 

All girls screamed seeing he did that to me and it made me can't able to talk. I just nodded my head and he entered it into my ring finger then kissed my hand.

I loved his gentle side and the ring that looks so beautiful on my hand. He comes back to sit on his seat and then said to the girls who watched us, "Diamond ring for Angel only, sorry girls!"

They looked away so he continued, "So, you still remember that strange world too as we did?!!"

"Wait 'We!' Your friends do too?"

"Yes, the twin decided to make new fashion collections inspired by it and Minjun always tell his students about it but Nichkhun and Chansung busy in their own world"

"Wow! That's good news! What about you?"

"I was thinking of what happened there.. after we left! There is no news till now! And you?"

"I'm thinking of writing book about it" as I say it, he stood up and asked, "Is it because you don't want to forget him?!"

"Not because of only this! I find what happened there is a good story to share it with others"

"Then, write everything happened in details and send it to me first. I want to know how much you loved him!" he said then gave me his back and walked away to the door and my eyes followed him till he gone. He didn't show me his face and I was like...

_'Is he crazy or jealous?'_

 

I sat there a few minutes thinking about what just happened then this idea came to my mind

_'I want to start my story from that scene! I want to tell Taecyeon my replied that he went before hear it!'_

**"No one wants to be forgotten! I can't forget those who I loved and shared happy moments together. I can't let go of our precious memories!"**

 

 


	2. The beginning of the trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older man just saw it then kept staring at me saying, "Your eyes shine brightly; it can make Beast's heart comply to you because they longing to see their real themselves into it"

 

 

### On 25th of December 2016,

As night like this on December 25, 2011, my dad disappeared and no one knows where is he went! Many rumors already said by the crazy woman that he abandoned us and she saw him in another city with a little girl!! While others said, that maybe he will never come back because it must be something happened to him!

 

I waited him for this night next to our restaurant window

 

_'Ahh~ not coming this day too!'_

_'Should I go to you?! Dad, where are you? What happened to you?'_

 

While thinking of all that, My mom cut my thoughts calling me so I went to her side and saw Taecyeon standing beside her focus cutting the meat. She asked me to deliver some dishes to customers so I carried the dishes and went to them.

 

As always, I put the dishes on them saying, "Please enjoy your meal" but this time I freeze after seeing old man as age as my father celebrated Thanksgiving day with his family. since I put the dish, he took one piece then turned to his daughter saying, "the first piece for our first daughter" I looked at her and saw her eat it while smile to him then all her family ate together. I stood there without moving, I felt how much they spending happy moments together. Without me thinking, I found myself crying. The old man said, "Did your father returned?"

I shook my head 'No' so he said, "Sorry for that! I hope he returns soon!"

"He is in another city with another family! That what all people said!" his wife said then her daughter added, "Go away and don't steal my father from us!"

 

A lot of feeling inside me and I couldn’t handle it so I went back to Kitchen. I entered the kitchen but no one noticed me so I hid inside the store and let go of my tears drops on my cheeks.

 

After 15 minutes, I heard my mom calling me again, so I sat a little to wiped my tears and then I was about to get up but suddenly the door of the store opened and I saw Taecyeon stood in front me. He asked, "What bring you here?"

"It's just to take something!"

"Your mom called you, why you didn't answer her?"

"I'll go right now" I walked to exit from the store but he blocked me saying, "Let’s talk"

"Talk about what?"

He closed the door then replied, "You! Your mom worried about you, seeing you think about your father all day and didn't focus on what are you doing! Is his disappearance affect all that on you?"

"Yes! You can't imagine how it felt, I about to lose my mind from waiting for him and hear all these rumors about him"

"Rumors?" He seems to me that he heard it for the first time so I told him about it and about what happens earlier and then angry expressions show on his face saying, "I didn't face that crazy woman before because I didn't work at morning but from tomorrow, I'll come at 8 am exactly"

"Yes please and stay work with my mom all time!"

"Why?"

"I planned to go search about my dad alone!"

He hit the wall beside us with his hand saying, "Alone! No way! I'll accompany you with my friends too"

 _'What a stuck!'_ That's what I said in my mind but I replied, "No! What about your family? They will worry about you too?"

"Don't worry! They always asked me to care about you and your mom. They will not oppose if we go together with my friends"

"But still... I'm not sure if my mom will agree! You know one girl with many men!" As soon as I said it he replied, "NO…. No… no! Don't think like that! Wait till you meet them then say your opinion about them"

I thought of what he said then replied, "Ok! I'll tell my mom now!"

"Ok then if she agrees, we'll meet you tomorrow at 8 am, Ok?"

"Ok" I replied then we went together with my mom. She was sat on the chair taking a deep breath so I massaged her back then she turned to me saying, "You here! Where you went before?"

"Sorry, mom! I was talking with Taecyeon!"

She held my hand asking me, "What were you talking about?"

I told her everything and she think for while then replied, "I don't mind that seems this is the only thing we should try to find my husband but I want to meet his friends first"

I felt happy to hear her agreed so I replied, "Thank you, mom! As Taecyeon said, they will come here at 8 am"

"Ok! We'll wait for them tomorrow"

I turned to Taecyeon and gave him 'Ok' sign then he smiled and nodded his head.

 

We continued our works and all my thoughts changed to think about how Taecyeon's friends look like, like Taecyeon or not! We knew Taecyeon from 13 years ago, he is our neighbor's son and he started work with us in the restaurant since he finished his study in high school. He so smart and work hard with us but how can explain this?!

His confidence always high on himself, he even praises himself and his work. The argumentation with him always difficult, I can't mention his pride and obstinacy because he filled with it!

To be honest, when he mentioned his friends, I shocked and asked myself, _'Is he really have friends?!'_ That because all I know about him is he only care about food and money!

 

Even love doesn't exist in his dictionary!

That's what he said to me when I asked if he had feelings toward me... but after hearing this answer from him, I ended my love with him and started dealing with him as a normal person working with us.

Anyway, this day ended like that...

 

### On 26th of December

We woke up early at 7 am, after ate our breakfast, we opened our restaurant and waited for Costumers.

First one as always was that crazy woman. She came and ordered some food and then she start repeated rumors. My mom prepared her order quickly then gave it to her and back to sitting with me. Suddenly, six men entered together, one of them was Taecyeon so we knew that they are his friends. They greeted us and chose to sit at a table next to the window. They didn't order thing but Taecyeon stood then came to us saying, "They want to talk with you, you can go sit with them. I'll go cook the breakfast for us!"

"Ok!" My mom replied then hold my hand and we went and sat with them.

 

"Nice to meet you all! I want to know you before let Shinhye go with you"

Since my mom said it, that crazy woman shouted saying, "I know that you already lost your mind to let your daughter go with these dangerous men"

"Dangerous! How did she see us like this? Ajomma! Can you see something we can't see?!" One of them asked her then the taller one stood and walked to crazy woman side then hold her arms and carried her up while asking his friends, "Do you like this Ajomma meat cooked or not?"

Since he says it, she shouted and start hitting him by her feet then one of them who had babyface got up and walked to her saying, "If you want him to let go of you, you should apologize to Ms. Park and to us"

She immediately said, "SORRY! Please forgive me"

"I'll forgive you if you stop saying these rumors about us," My mom said then she replied, "Ok! Ok! I'll do what you said and never come back here again"

Then, they let go of her and she ran and exited the place.

 

That made us laugh very hard at her reaction and I felt that my mom loved them as I did.

Taecyeon was watching us from away smiling as if he proud of his friends at how they kicked that crazy woman. Then, the two came and sat with us while surrounded their arms on their shoulders then I noticed how they all sat very close to each other.

My mom talked, "What a relief! Thank you for coming here today. Please introduce yourselves to me, I want to know you more"

The one beside us talked, "I'm Wooyoung! I'm a doctor working in near hospital and this is my twin Junho but he doesn't get a job yet!" Junho stood and they bowed to us and we noticed how much they look similar to each other.

The other one beside him talked, "I'm Minjun! I'm English Teacher work in high school. I'm the oldest among these guys!" He stood and bowed to us too.

That one who had babyface talked, "I'm Nichkhun from Thailand! I'm working on my hobby in painting" He pointed to the man beside him saying, "This is Chansung! He is working as me by his hobby in photography" They stood together and bowed to us too.

 

"Wow! Nice to meet you all! I'm Ms. Park and this is my daughter Shinhye who will accompany you to search about my husband…" my mom said and then Minjun cut her talk saying, "Taecyeon already told us about that! Sorry for what happened but we'll try our best to search for him too"

"Thank you! I suggest you go search in his office. Maybe you will find something leads you to him" as my mom say it they got up saying, "Yeah, let's go"

We led them to there and since they entered, they kept searching around. My mom went to see Taecyeon and only me stayed with them.

I kept staring at them to find who is the most handsome but I ended saying in mind, _'They all had handsome look but with different charm'_

Junho was the only one who searches around very hard while others!

Start from Chansung, he was staring at the bookshelves and opened many books to look at it and didn't move a step. Wooyoung took out tissue papers from his bag and started cleaning the dust above the table and some surfaces. Minjun sat on my dad's chair and pretended that he working and printing something by touched an old fax printer keys while Nichkhun started playing badminton and shoot the ball round to his friends' side.

I was like, _'What are these guys doing?'_

 

Suddenly, Nichkhun came to Chansung side saying, "Rise me up. The ball fall above this wardrobe"

Chansung carried him and he took his ball then he picked something saying, "I found something!" At the same time, we heard printer voice and then we turned to Minjun side to saw it printed paper.

"I just pressed this button," Minjun said but they all hold the paper and we saw it print drawing in black and white.

Junho hold it then he turned to Nichkhun saying, "Hyung! Come here, what is this?"

Nichkhun came and look at it then said, "This is like a puzzle or something. Here is a flower, duck wearing hat as apple, but I don't know what it means", he showed us an old picture of the old house printed on paper too to us saying, "I found this too!"

I stared at it all and noticed a thing so I said, "Seems that we found an important thing in this paper that Minjun printed it! Look here at this date. It was before my father disappear. Maybe if we go to this address in Busan, the sender will give us some information!"

 

"Yes! Kids let's go!" Minjun said then Wooyoung replied, "Come on, let's go! It's cleaned now" but Chansung replied, "Wait! I don't finish read this book"

Nichkhun went to Chansung while Minjun went to Wooyoung and then they gripped them saying, "You didn't help us in searching! What a bad boys!"

Junho was staring at them then took deep breath saying, "It's only me who search really hard in every place but only those hyungs who found these two things while playing... "

Minjun cut his talk saying, "We were searching too but in our own way, you should learn from us"

Just hearing them saying this, I sighed saying to myself, _'Ah~ how they stay together with all these different characters?!'_

 

Anyways, we exited from my dad's office and went to my mom and Taecyeon then we told them about these two things. Taecyeon think for a while then said, "You right! We should go first to Busan and ask this sender"

"Eat your breakfast then go together," My mom said and then she left to the kitchen while I stood beside Reception table waiting for another customers and waiting for them to finish their meal.

Without me noticed, I was staring at them while eating. They reminded me of that family from yesterday but they were warmer. Taecyeon was feeding Wooyoung, Minjun was feeding Junho while Nichkhun was feeding Chansung. They let them even ate more than themselves. As soon they finish their meal, Chansung stood then carried all empty dishes and went to the kitchen and did dishwashing for it. Then, Taecyeon came to me saying, "Go prepare yourself, we'll go after Chansung finish dishwashing"

I nodded my head and went to my room and wore black jeans and long sleeve above it red long coat then put my cellphone in the handbag and took it with me. I wore my black sports shoes then stylist my hair a little and then I went to my mom in the kitchen to say goodbye and saw them there too. She hugged me so tight saying, "Come back fast as soon you find your father!"

"We promise you to come back with Mr. Park! Don't worry" Taecyeon said then hold my hand and went outside.

 

We went to Seoul Train station by Taxi then we got on the train heading to Busan. After 3 hours, we arrived at Busan Train station.

After that, we went to that address by Taxi. We arrived there and found it old building and there were two men sat in outside next the wall. Minjun went to them and asked them about the paper and if they knew who sent it. The older man just saw it then kept staring at me saying, "Your eyes shine brightly; it can make Beast's heart comply to you because they longing to see their real themselves into it"

I didn't understand him at that time so I asked, "What you mean?" But he ignored us and went away. The other man asked us, "Where you got this?"

I told him that we found it in my dad's office who is disappear since that year. Hearing all this, he thinks for while then replied, "Sorry! I found this in the sea while fishing and this man who you talked about was with me so.."

I cut his talk saying, "Omo!! You met my dad?"

He answered me, "Yes! he asked me to give it to him but I only allowed to take pictures of it but his phone was turned off so he gave me his fax number and asked to send the picture of it to him. I did it as he asked me but I don't know what happened to him after that"

Chansung asked him, "Did his disappeared related to this drawing? And this picture?" We showed it to him and he replied, "I think so! This drawing refers to Chungju; because these three things are represented it. Chrysanthemum, Mandarin duck, and Apple tree. These three 6 means that there 6 cities separate it from the sea from north, east and west"

 

"What about the picture?" Nichkhun asked but he replied that he didn't know anything about it. We thanked him for helping us then we headed to Chungju by taking a train from Busan to Chungju.

After 3 hours, we arrived there and kept asking some people till one of them told us about the place in the picture also about its name and current address. We about to heading there but when we passed in front a restaurant, we noticed that we didn't eat something since our breakfast so we took rest there and ate some sandwiches. After we finished, we went to that place by Taxi but he brought us to a nearby street so we continue to go there by walking using our feet.

It was sunset time and the place was so cold and scary but with these guys, I felt comfortable! We were walking like this, I was between Taecyeon and Wooyoung, Minjun and Junho in front me while Nichkhun and Chansung behind us. We walked about two hours till we reached that place and there we didn't find something special, it was as that place in the old picture, nothing changed! We opened that old house and turned on the light then sat there resting our bodies.

After a while, Taecyeon excused us to go out then went quickly. As soon he left, his friends gathered together around me.

"Listen! Still there 4 hours to entering next day which is Taecyeon's birthday" Minjun said then Wooyoung cut his talk asking us, "Did anyone buy a gift for him?"

Everyone shook his head 'No' and they looked at me and I replied, "Of course not!"

"Why? All girls interested in doing these things!" Chansung said.

"Right, but all guys gift back who gifted them except him!" I replied this and they all burst out laugh then Nichkhun said, "He always sent us 'Happy Birthday' but didn't gifted us anything"

"Oh~ at least he sent to you thing! That's good news to hear" I said then looked at Chansung who stood up saying, "I have an idea! Let's pretending that we get angry then leave so he will forget about gifts subject and just ask us to stay with him"

"That seems good! Let's do it" Minjun said then they all stood and turned to me saying, "Want to join us?"

I replied, "No! I'll stay with him" they just smiled and waited for him to back.

 

Since we heard his footsteps, they talked in a high voice as if they fight each other. Taecyeon entered with worry expression on his face saying, "What's going on here?"

"Yaaa! Why you drugged us here then left us like this?" Nichkhun said and Wooyoung continued, "We have work tomorrow!! We should finish this searching and back to our homes"

"Sorry guys! You don't have to stay here if you have a lot of works to do! If you busy to this point... Just go! I can't force you to come with me!" Taecyeon said while staring down.

"Let's just leave! We already wasted our time in nothing" Junho said then they went outside one by one.

Then, Taecyeon stood next the windows staring at them and I walked to him and stood next to him. They gave us their back and went away so I turned to Taecyeon and found him crying in silent. I said, "Omo! Taecyeon, don't cry! They will come back soon!"

He replied, "They are my friends, you don't know them, if they say something, they will do it without planning or hesitation!!"

Hearing him say this, I left without replied and went to sit in front the door waiting for them. I sat a long time there alone, maybe 3 hours. Then, I saw something shined... No, it reflected the moonlight and made him shine in this dark night so I walked there and took it and kept staring at it.

"It's Diamond stone, this place filled with it," Taecyeon said so I turned and saw him sat in my seat. I replied, "How you know?! Did you explored it before?"

"No! I did some search about this place and figured out that it was popular place to extract some Gemstones but since the owner of this house disappeared, no one came here again"

"OMG! That's mean my dad disappeared too after coming to this place" I replied and he nodded his head.

I put it in my pocket then went to sat next him then said to him, "It's true that I don't know your friends from a long time but they gave me good impression about them and your relationship"

He turned to facing me so I continued, "I felt that you treat each other as if you all one family"

He smiled then nodded his head saying, "That's right! We all called our friendship as our second family!"

"I didn't expect that you have friends before because you never talked about them"

"That's because you didn't know me and didn't ask me before"

"Ok! I'm going to asking you now? Since when you met each other? How you knew them?"

"We met before 13 years since we came to lived next to your house!"

"Omo! Since that time? Why I didn't notice them before?"

"That's because we only met in our secret place. I met them there the first time and after staying together some days, we get close to each other so we decided to meet always from 11 pm till 1 am"

"What you doing there?"

"Anything and everything"

"Woah~ Can I be one with you from now on?"

"No way!" He looked away so I replied, "But… I want to know you more, tell me about your ages and that place"

He thinks for while then said, "That place is one of our secrets, I can't tell you about it but our ages... Minjin and Nichkhun and I all born in 1988 and Wooyoung in 1989 while the youngest Junho and Chansung on 1990"

I shouted, "Wow they like me! I born in 1990 too"

He shocked and asked me, "Really? Junho born on January, 25 and Chansung February, 11"

"OMG! Chansung is older than me by one week! So, I should call them all oppa" I jumped happily but he ignored me and mumbled of some words then about to enter to inside but he saw something and then he went to pick it. At this time, we heard footsteps and turned to its side and saw his friends coming to our side and waved their arms to us.

I shouted, "Oppa!" Then ran to them and noticed that they didn't hold anything so I asked, "You didn't buy anything?"

They shook their hands 'No' so I just went to them and Nichkhun said, "All markets and shops closed early so we returned back"

Chansung continued, "Even restaurant closed! Nothing there!"

Taecyeon ran to us then hugged his friends so tightly. I separated a little from their hug and looked at them from near distance. They all hugged each other while patting Taecyeon's back. In one voice they shouted, "Happy Birthday Taecyeon-ah!"

 

Taecyeon separated and stared at them with his eyes filled with tears.

Wooyoung said, "Sorry hyung! We went to buy you a gift but... " Taecyeon cut his talk saying, "I don't want anything, you are the best gift that life gifted to me!"

They were so touched by his words so Chansung extended his hands holding apple then said, "You can take it!"

Seeing that his hyungs scolded him but he said that he kept it for night snack but he decided to share it with them. Taecyeon took it and search for something in his bag then Wooyoung joined him and said, "Oh~ You bring Lighter too! Give it to me and that apple!"

Taecyeon gave it to him then he said, "Let imagine this is the cake and this is the candle!" We all laughed at his idea then he lit Apple's pedicel and put it close to Taecyeon saying, "Make a wish and blow off it quickly!"

Taecyeon closed his eyes then he blows off it and took it then cut it into 7 pieces and everyone took one and ate it.

 

It was so cold so we about to go inside but I remember that diamond so I showed it to them and told them what Taecyeon told me about the place but then everyone extended his hands and showed us that he picked a different Gemstones.

We put our hands together to see it closely but suddenly a bright rainbow light appeared and it attached us to its side till we entered it then we fell in a big hole.

That's all happened so fast but when we falling was so slow. I closed my eyes and kept screaming till I fell down on a soft and cold thing. I opened my eyes to saw that only me inside a big white blanket covered all my body. I felt it strangled me, so I tried to free myself but it closed tightly till I fainted.

 


	3. Arrive to a strange world!

 

Can't remember how much time passed but suddenly I heard familiar voices screaming with load voice so I opened my eyes then jumped and free myself from this blanket then realized that it not a blanket but a big white flower!

I shocked but when I took a glance at this place, I saw a different world, not that one where we were before. I noticed that I stood in the air. No, I was flying and even my body changed into Angel. My old clothes changed into white silky dress covering my body and there are two large wings came out from my scapula bones.

 

I loved this feeling of flew by this long wings so I flew around to discover this new world, It was so large but strange; we were in midnight but in this world, it was still at sunset time. The sky was cloudy and took sunset color but on ground, there was only blue dark lake surrounded by these big colored flowers then surrounded by soft sand as gold color, it took a wide spaces then comes these separated mountains around this land and surrounded with many long trees. That's what I see for the first time then I heard animals voices comes from lakeside so I return back to it and found six animals wearing jeans and stood on their foots as human on the sand. I got scared to see them first but then I monitored them from near distance and I noticed that they only have animal's back but from in front they are human!!

I kept staring at them and tried to hear their conversation and then one of them saw me and shouted, "Shinhye-ah! You turned to Angel!"

I went to him saying, "Who you?"

"It's me Taecyeon!"

"Omo, Taecyeon! You turned into... half-Wolf!"

"Yeah ~ Don't know what happened to us but we turned into half-animal"

 

I kept staring at them with this changing, they were really good looking even with that!

Start from their head, they were as if they wore an animal mask only their mouth and half of their cheeks show but whole their head as an animal. Their bodies from in front, their arms and hands didn't change but they had strong muscles and long claws. Also, from neck to foot it doesn't change and they still wearing those jeans which they were before but after this changed it rip a little on some area while their back was total as an animal, they even had a tail!

Minjun turned into Fox, Nichkhun into Lion, Taecyeon into Wolf, Wooyoung into Tiger, Junho into Leopard, Chansung into Bear!

 

At first, we didn't know why we turned into like this! Even that gemstones which we found earlier being part of our bodies, It placed in the middle of our collarbones, under the neck and above the chest.

I told them about what I saw in this new world so Chansung said, "It should be called Different world! Everything here is different from our real world"

"No! It's Strange World! Look at these big flowers and see the sun still doesn't set yet!"

Since Junho finished his sentence, we heard strong footsteps so we turned and saw a herd of buffalo comes to us. They lead by four buffalo walking by their feet.

 

"Shinhye-ah! Go to the lake and hide there!" Taecyeon said to me and went to fight with these buffalo while I ran between these big flowers till I reached to the lake. I saw my reflection in the water and saw my face become more beautiful as if I wear light make up. While seeing myself, something hit my head so I turned and see a lot of monkeys start throwing things at me till I fell in the lake!

For my bad luck, I'm worst at swimming so I tried to move my hands but I couldn't and I felt that something drugged me to down. I thought that I drown but after while nothing happened so I opened my eyes and found out that I hold my breath and saw mermaids drugged me with them. I went with them till they let me stood in front a big shell.

 

This shell opened and I saw a beautiful mermaid sat inside it, her top body was as human but her lower body was a mermaid. She talked to me without moving her lips, talk from her stomach, She asked me, "Who are you? Why you came to this world?" I talked from my stomach too and introduced myself then told her about my father disappeared and coming to this world to search for him.

She asked immediately, "How you entered this world?"

I told her about that gemstones so she asked me about its colors then she told me about its names. After that, she asked me, "Did your friends changed to Angels as you?"

I shook my head 'No' then I told her that they turned into these animals and counted it to her. She replied, "That's strange! You all should be careful not eat that buffalo and monkeys meat, maybe your father turned into one of them! Just eat fruits and drink this lake water!"

"Wait! How can I find him from them?" But she closed her eyes and so her shell closed and didn't reply to me so I left and got out from the lake and saw that Taecyeon and his friends there waiting for me. I asked them if they killed any buffalo or monkey then Minjun replied, "No! They gathered around us and started hitting us then we separated and hid inside the flower till they went"

"Thank God!" I replied then Chansung asked, "Why? What will happen if we kill one?"

So I told them about mermaids and that half-mermaid and what she said to me.

"So your father turned into buffalo or monkey! How can we find him?" Junho asked so I replied, "Don't know how but we must avoid having fight with them"

"Maybe he is one from these four buffalo who can walk as us," Chansung said then Taecyeon replied, "Maybe he turned into another animal like us!"

"That's right! So she asked you about our gemstone's colors, feel like it's important! What she said about it?" Wooyoung asked and I replied, "She only told me about its name! Minjun had pink morganite, Nichkhun had red ruby, Taecyeon had green emerald, Wooyoung had blue Sapphire, Junho had yellow topaz and Chansung had purple amethyst while I have white diamond"

"Red was my favorite color so since I saw it, I took it without known its name," Nichkhun said and all them said, "Me too"

Then, I knew that they picked it because it's in their favorite colors while I picked it after saw it shining.

"It got darker here! We should find a safe place to sleep!" Nichkhun said then Minjun said, "Yes! Let go to that huge Mountain!"

He pointed at one so we walked to it. The first thing we saw was an apple tree, so we picked some apples and ate it then we saw many fruit trees and ate it too on our way to the deepest of these trees. When we went there, we saw a huge tree, we all shocked and walked quickly to it.

Wooyoung shouted, "It has a door too!"

We went to him and opened the door to saw it had space from inside so we entered there and kept staring at it then Taecyeon said, "Ah so this is Adansonia! I read an article about it, you can use the space inside it for several uses"

"We can sleep here!",Chansung said then Junho replied, "Maybe it's someone's place!"

"Maybe he was here but for now no one uses it so let's take some rest here!" Taecyeon said then he lay on his stomach on the ground and so they did. I went away from them and sat there watching them sleeping till I slept.

 

Like this our first day there ended!

 

 

 

### On 27th of December

I woke up early then get up and opened the door to saw it morning time but because of it still cloudy the sun didn't show. Suddenly, someone said, "Good Morning!"

I turned to saw Taecyeon got up and walked to me saying it. I replied, "Good Morning oppa!"

"Did you get enough sleep?!"

"Yes! I had the energy to go search for my dad all day long!"

"Wait! I had a plan to do this search! Let's wait others wake up then talk about it"

"Ok" I just replied like this then we kept staring at the place.

Then, Taecyeon tried to enter his hand searching for a thing in his pocket but he couldn't so I asked, "Can I help you?"

"No! But did you still have your cell phone with you or anything from your things?"

"No! Even my clothes changed to this dress and I don't have anything"

"What this dilemma! We should use some sign to count the day while staying here" then he made '|' sigh on the wall using his claw.

"That's will be enough! At least we knew the day when we came to here is on your birthday! So, we just will count after that from this day!" I said then he gazed me with his wolf eyes. I get scared and avoided his gaze then he replied, "Yeah! From my birthday which it today and still there no one gifts to me thing!"

"You said that you don't want any gift!"

"I don't want any from my friends but you…. seems that you don't intend to gift to me thing!"

"Sorry…." He cut my talk saying, "OK! OK! I understand! No need to explain"

He really scary so I sat quiet and felt sorry for him but what I should do?!

 

 

After a while, they all woke up so Minjun and Nichkhun went outside brought to us some fruits then they came back carrying a lot of it and we started eating it.

 

After we finished, Taecyeon said, "Kids listen carefully to what I'm going to say! We should be divided into three groups searching around about Mr. Park! Minjun with the twin (Wooyoung and Junho), Nichkhun with Chansung and...."

Here, my heart beat fast so I looked at him and he continued, "Shinhye with me!! We will search since morning and should return here before sunset"

I asked, "How they will recognize my father? They didn't see him before?"

"He already shows us a photo of him with your dad. It was when he started work at your restaurant!" Chansung said

Taecyeon added, "His look maybe changed now but you have just to call his name and if he come and ask you 'who' just tell him that 'we are Shinhye's friends', ok?"

"Ok" they all replied in one voice and went before us.

 

"Shinhye! Don't fly!! Just walk with me!" He said then I asked, "Why!"

He replied, "They will saw you very clearly then start throwing something at you! You maybe got hurt by that!"

"Ok! I'll walk with you!" As I replied it, he holds my hand and we went outside together searching.

 

A long time passed about 6 or 7 hours but we didn't find anything! Then, Taecyeon said, "Let's take rest here!" He sat under a cherry tree. I sat next him saying, "We can return to home if you get tired!"

"No! We should search till that far tree then continued searching from that place tomorrow!" He replied with intermittent voice and closed his eyes so I flew and picked some cherry and then I got close of him tried to put it in his mouth but he opened his eyes and hold my hand saying, "What are you trying to do?"

I got scared of him and replied, "I just was trying to feed you to get energy"

"I don't need it! We will come back soon and eat with others!"

"So I'll pick more for them" I about to fly but he took it saying, "That's enough! Let's go now!"

He got up and we walked together looking around till we reached that tree as he said.

"We'll continue from this tree tomorrow" I just nodded my head then we returned to our current house.

We found Nichkhun and Chansung already there and they brought a lot of fruit there. After asking them, they told us that they didn't find thing too. Just before sunset, the other came and as us, they didn't find anything!

 

 

After gathered all together, we ate and chatted about this Strange World then we extended our bodies on the ground, relaxing our muscles.

I laid down and kept staring at roof thinking of Taecyeon's reaction when he blocked me feeding him, _'Is he thought that I'm going to kill him? Kiss him? Is he get shy?'_ I turned to see him and found them all sleeping in a lovely way.

Chansung laid down on his back on the ground while they all were sleeping on him, Minjun on his right chest and Nichkhun on his left chest, Taecyeon on his belly while Junho on his right thigh and Wooyoung on his left thigh.

After seeing them like this, I loved them more and wanted to take pictures of them but since we entered this Strange world, we lost our things and cell phones!

So, I just get close to Taecyeon mumbling with a low voice, "Happy Birthday Taecyeon oppa... Sorry, I don't have a thing to gift you except this kiss.." then I pressed a light kiss on his cheek and kept staring at them till I slept.

 

 


	4. Longing to Feel love from anyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cares whatever he human or animal… I found myself kissing him with nonstop.

 

 

### On 10th of January 2017,

Nothing important happened all these past days but today was different. In the morning, Taecyeon changed our group searching by added Chansung with us while Nichkhun with Junho, and Minjun with Wooyoung. Nichkhun was a little upset but after Taecyeon said, "We should make some changes to change routine and maybe we can find something new" He didn't disagree with him.

After that, we went to search in another near mountain. All our way, Chansung was quiet and didn't focus on our talking till Taecyeon asked him, "Chansung, are you alright? Seems that you sink into thinking about something else"

"Actually, I do. I'm worried about Khunnie hyung"

"He is not alone, Junho with him!" I replied but he said, "Even with all of our friends with him, I can't feel relief seeing him away from me"

"Just relax and let this day pass without too much worry! Nothing will happen, ok?" Taecyeon said then he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

 

While I kept thinking in mind, _'Why is he worry about him this much? They even not a real brother?'_

We continued searching till lunchtime, we about to sit take a rest but we heard footsteps running quickly toward us. Then, we turned to saw Junho came and stood in front us breathing hard then said, "We were attacked by a buffalo and Khunnie hyung injured in his thigh!"

Chansung asked with a loud voice, "WHERE IS HE NOW?"

"He is in our house and Wooyoung there taking care of him..." Chan ran immediately before he ends his sentence and we followed him to there.

 

We arrived there together and saw Nichkhun laid down on the ground and he was whining and Minjun sat next to him holding Nichkhun's legs raised it to up and Wooyoung sat next his thigh trying to put some tree leaves on wound area. As Chansung saw him, he sat beside him and hugged while crying loudly saying, "Sorry hyung! I shouldn't leave you from the first place!"

Nichkhun patted his back saying, "Don't worry!... I didn't get hurt so much"

"The wound area really deep and big, thank God no bones were broken but you lost a lot of blood!" Wooyoung said

 

Junho started explaining what happens, "They started hitting us with their horns..."

Chansung gets up and pushed Junho away saying, "Why you didn't protect him?!"

"They were more than us and surrounded us from all side! We tried to avoid having a fight with them first but they who attacked us first. When we ran to back to you, one of them hit Khunnie hyung on his thigh. So I just carried him and ran to nearly cave hid there till they gone then back here!"

"You should carry him from the beginning and run away from them! You faster than him!" Chansung kept blaming Junho till Taecyeon shouted, "YAA Kids! Stop it now! It's already happened, we can't change it!"

"That's all happened because of your changed on our groups! If you don't change it, nothing will happen!" Chansung replied with his angry voice and that made Taecyeon get up and about to slap him but Nichkhun shouted, "Stop it, please! Chansung calm down and come here"

As soon Khun says it Chansung came to him and sat beside him then Nichkhun surrounded his arms on his neck and they hugged each other!

 

I was in shock seeing this for the first time so I looked away and saw Minjun hugging Junho while patted his back saying, "It's ok! It's not your fault!"

I felt shy just from seeing them so I turned to Taecyeon and Wooyoung and found them talking so I joined them. Taecyeon asked him, "So when he will be recovered?"

"Maybe after few weeks! He need rest and compensate for what was lost from the blood" Wooyoung answered him so I asked him, "What if he ate honey? I remember someone said to me that it good for blood"

"Yeah! That's right if we find here some of it maybe he will recover soon!" Wooyoung replied then I said, "So, I'll go now search for some"

Taecyeon said, "Wait! I'm coming with you" but I replied, "You should stay with them! What if they fight again?!"

So he just looked away saying, "Come back as soon as you find honey, ok?"

"Ok!" I said then went outside left this Intimate atmosphere.

 

 

I walked to the lake and kept searching for Bee between flowers to follow them to their Beehive but I couldn't find one after a long time of searching so when I turned to go to another place I found one buffalo behind me stood on his feet and he was about to leave but I said, "Please stop! I need help"

He stopped and looked at me waiting me talk. I asked him, "Is there any Bee or Beehive here? I need some honey!"

He pointed at that long mountain far away from us and then he went quickly. I noticed that I didn't thank him but I just said in my mind, _'I'll thank him if I see him again'_ then I flew to that long mountain and found at top of it, there is a very big Beehive so I took big honeycomb filled with dark honey and returned to our house.

 

Since I arrived there, I put it beside Nichkhun and they gathered around him and everyone ate from it and we stored the leftover for Nichkhun.

"Thank you for bringing this honey! I feel better after eating it" Nichkhun said so I replied, "You are welcome! Thank God, that I could be helping in doing something to you"

Taecyeon gazed me then asked, "Where did you find it?"

I replied, "At top of that long mountain!"

"So you flew?!" He asked and I nodded my head then he shouted, "DON'T FLY AGAIN!"

"Ok! I'll not fly again," I said then get up and sat away from them.

 

 

I sat alone long time seeing them all laughing and spending lovely moments with each other as if they forget what happened earlier. Chansung was talking to Nichkhun and Junho while he sat between them and surrounded his arms on them. On the opposite side, Taecyeon was talking and laughing with Wooyoung and Minjun. Seeing them, made me feel lonely so I wished inside my heart to spend lovely moments with someone too. _'I deserve to have someone talking to me like this and loving me too'_

Then my thinking changed to think about that lonely buffalo too, _'He helped me instead of fighting me or hit me! Why he did that? Is he my father? Why I didn't ask him that?'_

 

"What are you thinking of?" Taecyeon asked me all of sudden so I looked at him and found him sat next to me so I asked, "From when you sit here? I didn't notice you!"

"Oh!! So, you really thinking of something important! I was calling you but no response from you" he replied so I apologized to him saying, "Sorry! I was thinking about what happened today"

"Ah! We paused searching for your dad today! Sorry but my friends' health is more important now!"

"It's ok! Even we didn't search for a while, we didn't find thing all past day" I said then he replied, "No! I'm thinking of letting some stay with Nichkhun and only one group go to search! Maybe I'll let Chansung, Wooyoung sit with Nichkhun while Minjun and Junho will join us"

 

"That's the best decision! You can't separate them again! I mean Nichkhun and Chansung!" I replied so he laughed then said, "You saw them then! Still, you didn't know more about them!"

"Again maybe I don't know you all before but after seeing them, I mean the way of how Angry Chansung calmed down after Nichkhun asked him to do and followed his request. I felt that he love him more than anything!"

"Right! They have this kind of relationship! Whenever they fought or hurt each other by words they extracting their anger on each other till one of them leave! We just counted down from 10 till 0 then he'll come back apologized and hugged to each other! When I asked Chansung about that, he said, **'Just when I leave our place and see the world without each other again! I blame myself for _'how stupid I to leave my precious person in my life, how can I lives without him?!'_ So I just go back to him again'**. When I say it to Nichkhun later, he just smiled then said, **'I know, because of that, I'll never let go of him from my life even if he asked me that'**. I knew then that they shared big love to each other"

"Woah~ that really a good thing! They also not the only one! I saw you all having kind relationship to each other"

"Yeah! As a family, Nichkhun is the mom, the first son is Minjun, twin daughters are Wooyoung and Junho while Chansung is the second son or the baby!"

I turned to him saying, "And you the dad?!"

He smiled and nodded his head and I burst out laughed at how they really as he said. I noticed how Nichkhun always cares and worry about others and how Minjun followed Taecyeon and Nichkhun requests without objection even with that fact that he older than them. The twin was always caring of cleaning and caring of others too, while Chansung was as a spoiled son, he gets all he wants.

"What an amazing family!" I said and he smiled.

 

Then, I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Searching a long time made me feel sleepy early so I succumbed to sleep early and this day ended like this.

 

 

 

### On 20th of January 2017,

 

Again, nothing new happened until this day! Nichkhun was still resting on our house with Chansung and Wooyoung while we didn't find something new about my father.

 

When I woke up at morning, I saw Taecyeon stood and made a mark on the wall while counted it.

I walked to him saying, "Good Morning! I see you woke up early this day!"

He replied, "Yeah~ today is the day where we always celebrated Minjun and Junho birthdays together. We should prepare a small party for them!"

"Wow~ long time didn't prepare for a party! We need do something special too"

"No need for that! We can just collect some fruit as always and one apple as cake... Wait we don't have lighter!"

"No! Even the sun didn't show in this world, it's always cloudy. We can use magnify of its rays to create a fire but .."

"We should try to do that old way, rubbing sticks or strike stones together!"

"Oh right! Mmm... Can we do something else too?"

He looked at me asking, "What?"

"I'm thinking of bring some flowers as their favorite colors and decorate the house of it!"

He sighed saying, "That just waste it"

"No! We can sleep on it after that! You know sleeping on the ground hurt our back, we need to sleep on something soft…"

"Ok! Ok! Do whatever you want" he replied then went to wake them up.

 

After ate our breakfast, we decided to return back early to our house at lunchtime. Then, we went to searching together, Minjun, Junho, Taecyeon and me.

As always, Minjun and Junho surrounded each other arms around their waist and walk in front us while Taecyeon just walks beside me, As my shadow!

 

 This day, we searched in a new place between mountain caves and it was so dark and scary.

Since we entered, Taecyeon said, "Be careful! Let's stay together! If we faced something, let ran and exit this place quickly"

"Ok!" We all replied in one voice.

 

We walked to the deepest without talking and all that silent made me afraid more. Then, we heard some footsteps coming toward us sharply then we saw many buffalo showed in front us so we ran back quickly but my feet didn't help me so I was about to fly and hold Taecyeon and his friends with me but Taecyeon dragged me and carried me between his arms while Junho carried Minjun and we exited the place and separated to mislead them. Taecyeon kept ran holding me till we jumped up and sat above one of the tree branches. They searched for us around then we heard them leaving. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and when I opened my eyes, I saw Taecyeon gazed me with his wolf's eyes. I realized that I sat in his warm lap, in his hug, so close to his face so I felt shy and avoided his gaze, low my face down then I saw his chest muscles in front me. I felt my face started heating almost it turned red and then he spoke, "Don't misunderstand me! I just protecting you till they gone!.... It seems that they left now"

"Yes! I don't hear any voices now" I replied while getting off from his lap and flew to the ground then he followed me saying, "Let's back to our house"

I asked, "What about Minjun and Junho?"

"They must be still hiding in somewhere too!"

"Their birthday party this night, I hope nothing bad happened to them!...Wait, I need to go to the lake' side to collect some flowers, you can back to our house alone!" I said and waited for his answer.

"Follow me! I know a short way to there!" He replied then walked between trees and I knew that he never let me go alone so I followed him.

We arrived there and collect big pink and yellow flowers then we carried it and went to our house. We found them still didn't come back so we prepared the place and the food and waited for them.

While we waiting, Taecyeon tried to create fire outside. Also, smart Nichkhun showed us that he made one candle from beeswax.

 

 

Before sunset, we heard Taecyeon shouted, "It's success!"

We went to him and found him created a big fire so we lit the candle by it then he extinguished it the fire. Then, we saw Minjun and Junho came to us so we entered together into our house while sang to them Happy Birthday song.

The place inside always became little dark after sunset but after lighting this candle, it gave us a warm atmosphere.

We all liked it and talked about what happened then ate our dinner. After that, Wooyoung lit Apple's pedicel then put it close to Minjin and Junho saying, "Now both of you make a wish then count till 3 then blow off it together"

They closed their eyes and mumbled of thing then they opened their eyes and blow off it together. We gave them big applause then everyone extended his body on that big flower then slept above it.

 

While I couldn't sleep well above it. It was so cold and that made me feel pain in my stomach. First thing comes to my mind, _'Is this my period! It came to me at 20\12 last month and today 20\1, so yeah! It must be coming on her way! How can I deal with it in front these six men!'_

Then, I get up and saw them all sleeping so I went outside. It was so dark and scary but I decided to go to the lake staying there till I feel better but suddenly I fell on the ground and couldn't open my eyes or hear anything.

 

 

Later, when I opened my eyes, I found myself laying on a soft and warm bed. I turned to another side then I saw that lonely buffalo sat beside me!

He extended his hands gave me golden cup inside it warm drink saying, "Drink this to make you feel better!"

I sat on this bed and felt a little dizzy but I took it from him and drink some of it then asked him, "Where I am? How I reach this place?"

He replied, "I saw you fainted near the lake so I bring you to my cave to take care of you here"

"Ah, thank you!"

I kept looking at him and his cave while drinking, he as that buffalo from the movie, 'Beauty and the beast' but his face showed angry expressions. He lit a fire in his cave and because of that his place warmer than us. He didn't have too many things in his cave only this bed which made from wood above it Animal fur and in the corner, there was small table above it some golden cups and tools.

I got surprised after seeing that golden cups so I asked, "Woah~ From where you get these cups?"

"I made it myself! As you see, the golden sand covered the area near that lake, so I tried to used it of made one cup and it success so I made a lot of it and some tools"

"Wow! It's really beautiful. You really talented!" As soon I say it, he hid his face by his arm and replied, "Thank you! This is the first time someone praising me and my work!"

I loved his reaction but I remember that I should thank him so I said, "All thanks to you! I didn't have a chance to thank you last time! Thank you for telling me about beehive place"

He lows his head and replied, "You are welcome!"

 

I continued drinking that warm drink that he made then asked him, "I see you didn't fight me instead of that you helped me! Do you know me before?"

"No! The first time I saw you at that place! Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Park Shinhye! I'm human but since I came here, I turned into this Angel!"

He stood saying, "You were human too?!"

"Yeah~ And you?"

"Yes! We were but… since we came here we turned into these buffalo!.... I'm Yong Junhyung"

"Oh! Nice to meet you! You said 'We'... Did you come with other people too?"

"Yes! With my friends... I guess you met them before since you said that they fought you!!"

I asked him, "Are they those four walking buffalo?"

"Yes! Sorry for what they did to you! We weren't like this before coming here but since we came here they changed and became more dangerous.."

I cut his talk asking him, "How you entered to this world? How many days passed while you here?"

He thinks then replied, "Last day we spent it in the real world was 1 September 2013. We visited Chungju, to participate in 2013 World Rowing Championships but we couldn't. So, we spent all our money on food and playing around till we realized that we didn't have any money to book at the hotel. Then, someone suggested to us go to nearly place and told us its address. On our way, we saw a big buffalo so my friends ran and caught him. They about to kill it but I stopped them and hold buffalo horn to parted it away from them but bright light shows. We closed our eyes to not looking at it but when we opened it, we found ourselves here and turned into these walking buffalo"

"Oh! You really stayed a long time here! We are in 2017 now!"

"For real?!" He asked shocked so I answered, "Yeah~ but my father came here before you since 2011! Did you know someone called Mr. Park?"

"No! I didn't know that they were human in the past! They didn't talk to us, they just followed my friends instructions! I mean buffalo but I'm not sure if the monkeys like them"

"Ah~ thanks for telling me that! I should tell my friends about this too"

He asked, "Did your friends came here with you too?"

"Yeah..... " I told him about us and how we entered her so he thinks for while then asked, "Did they fight each other?"

"Yeah, but they always apologized to each other and continued talking after that as if nothing happened. Why are you asking?"

"I just thought that we changed after coming to this world but seeing your friends didn't change…. It means that my thought is wrong!"

 

I didn't understand him so I asked, "You and your friends changed?"

He answered, "Yes! We were best friends before but since we arrived here, we always fought and hurt each other so I separated from them and didn't meet them again"

"Oh! Sorry! I thought that you still living together!"

"It's ok! I used to live alone all these past days" he looked away and I saw his eyes shined a little, he must be felt sad at that moment. I couldn't handle myself to see him like this so I said, "You don't have to live alone anymore! I can stay with you a few days!"

His eyes filled tears while asking, "Really?"

"Yeah! Are you mind that?"

"No! I don't mind but... What about your dad and your friends?"

"They can wait! I must give back to you for what you did to me! You helped when I was searching for that honey!...Also, no one took care of me before but you did! That really means a lot to me! Thank you"

He lows his face saying, "I don't deserve that but if you want... I'm just will be thankful to you"

"You can't expect a lot of me but as long I'm here with you, we can enjoying our days together"

"I'm looking forward it" he replied then get up saying, "Rest your body now, it's still at midnight! Have a good night!"

"You too" I replied then he went to sat next to cave's wall and closed his eyes. I saw him fast slept, so I extended my body on the bed and kept thinking of what happened, _'He doesn't look dangerous to me! I'll stay with him more days. Wondering what Taecyeon will do, will he go search for me or just will do a party for losing me?!!_

_I don't care of him anymore! He has his friends and I'll search for my dad with this gentle buffalo'_

 

At this thought, my day ended and I succumbed to a deep sleep.

 

 

### On 21st of January 2017,

I woke up while smelling a good scent .. Coffee scent!!

There is no coffee in this world so I thought that I still dreaming.. but I get up and found him sat in front the fire and enthused the coffee...

He saw me then smiled at me saying, "Good Morning Shinhye Angel!"

My heart fluttering at how he said my name and I replied, "Good Morning... Junhyung"

He lows his face down and put the coffee away from the fire saying, "I tried to do it quickly before you wake up so we can drink it together quickly but you already woke up now... We should wait more time"

"It's ok! I thought that I dreaming when I smell its scent! From where you get it?!"

"There is a field of coffee trees near us! So after collecting it and dry it, I bring it here and enthused it to this black color. After a while, I'll grind it then it will be ready for us"

"Wow! You really adorable! How you learn all these things?"

"I watched my mom doing it before! Then, after seeing it exists here in this strange World! I just try to do the same and so on!"

"I see! By the way, this world really strange! It contains a lot of different trees and all of it produces its fruits at all times. Wondering if it really exist in our real world"

He thinks a little then replied, "Everything here is Strange! It contains only buffalo, monkeys, bees and butterflies. That's all I saw while living here till now!" He about to start grinding the coffee using a millstone but I added, "There also a mermaids and its queen living in that lake"

He gets shocked and asked, "Really? In that lake where I met you before?"

"Yes! Are there another lakes here?"

"I don't know! It's the only one exist here since we came here but I didn't know before that there are mermaids inside it!"

Then, I told him about that I fell there since the day where we came here and then met that queen and what she said to me.

He sat silently then said, "I feel that what person picked is an important thing! You and your friends picked different Gemstones while we caught that buffalo! Maybe your father picked something else that's why he didn't turn like us"

"Maybe! She only asked me but didn't answer me in return so I should go ask her soon! She also half-human, maybe she picked something else too"

"Maybe" He started grinding coffee and we sat silent till he finished grinding it and put it in the pot then put some water and placed it in the fire then continued, "Everything possible in this World! I kept learning new things here and about it every day!"

"So, did you know how to return to our real world?"

"Not yet!... but I really don't want to leave this place. Feel like, I came here to study at it instead of continuing my study at that university"

"Oh! You were studying at one?"

"Yea! I was studying at Chung-Ang university"

I shocked to knew that do I replied, "I studied there too. What was your Major?"

He replied, "Chemistry!"

I felt disappointed then replied, "I'm in Art, Creative Writing! I thought that I would remember how you looked like past then if you were as my major but ... Sorry!"

He smiled and looked away saying, "I weren't that special Man! Girls always get scared coming to me or my side! Feel like they already able to see how I have beast look!"

"Don't say that about yourself! They just didn't know that you have this kind heart!!"

I saw his eyes smiling before it shows on his face and all that angry expression turned into gentle one, he kept staring at my eyes and so I did.

Only The God knows how much I fell in love with him from this moment! I felt my heart kept flying into my chest! Is this what called love!?

 

He gets close to me and looked into my eyes saying, "I didn't know what I did to be praised by Angel, you! What can I do for you to make you happy all time with me? Ask me anything"

"Just stay with me and let us shared… I mean… I want to be loved by someone, can you be that person?" I couldn't hide this crazy love who burn up all my feeling and made me say it to him clearly.

"Of course! I'll do anything for you"

"I'm not trying to command you that! If you don't want… Just let me leave to my friends"

He holds my hand saying, "I really want to be this person to you because I do... I love you too"

 

Since he says it, the coffee started boiling and he took it and pour it into two of that cups and gave me one saying, "Drink it while it still hot"

I took a sip and it's was not that hot or maybe… because this love was burning inside me, I was boiling heat as this coffee or more. My mind told me that, _'Kiss him while your love still fresh and create good moment'_

I couldn’t handle my feeling so I put the cup away and he turned asked me, "You didn't like it?"

"I liked it but I….. I think that I'm falling in love with you too" I get close to him and kissed him.

Who cares whatever he human or animal… I found myself kissing him with nonstop. He separated a little smiling and said, "My First Kiss!"

I get surprised and shy then replied, "It was my real first kiss too! Thanks for sharing it with me!"

He smiled and took me in his hug and let me laid on his chest and put his chin on my head saying to me, "Sorry didn't meet you before but from now on I'll live my upcoming life with you"

"Yes, please! I want to live with you too" I couldn’t stop myself from touching his arms so I did and touched that fur which covered his arms and whole his body then he talked to me, "Tell me about yourself! I want to know you more"

I hate talking about myself so I said in short, "I'm simple girl, one kind word make me happy all day and seeing someone ignored me, make me sad all day too"

"What a cute describe! But I want to know more. Just tell me about your family or anything"

So, I started telling him everything, we stayed most of this day talking and laughing.

 

 

 

Before sunset, we realized that we hungry after all this long talk so he let me wait in his cave and went to bring some fruit. While I'm waiting for him, I remembered Taecyeon when he told me about what Chansung tell him, that he couldn't live his life without his precious person to him, Nichkhun. Then, I told myself, _'So, this how he feels! I'm feeling this now, I want him back before the sunset and before the world became dark! As that dark which is like my life before meeting him!'_

My heart jumps at the thought, _'At sunset! This is the time where they return home after searching! Did they search for me or not…? What about Taecyeon? Will he worry about me or just laying his body and falling into a deep sleep!'_

 

I saw Junhyung appeared holding different types of fruit. He smiled and asked me while entered his cave, "Did I make you wait a long time?"

"A little bit!"

"I went to collect different types of it. You didn't tell me your favorite fruit yet"

"I liked all of it but Mango or Peach is my favorite"

"I already bring a lot of it! Yeeeyyy!" He jumped happily and I saw him doing it for the first time and I loved it.

We started eating it while talking till we finished.

 

After that, he went to his small table and called me to sat next him saying, "I'll teach you how to do one of these cups"

"Yes, please! I want to do one"

Then, he started teaching me and after many tries I success and did one. I added our letters 'J&S' on it and I saw him smiling and he copied me and did that for all cups.

 

Already sleep time passed and I was too sleepy so I leaned on his warm arm and slept.

 


	5. Our hurtful love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is hurt! You taught me that! I can endure it"

 

### On 1st of February 2017,

From that day when I came here at his cave till this day, I lived ten beautiful days with him. Since we woke up and drink our coffee till we sleep together in his warm bed. He took care of me all these days because I felt pain in my stomach again and thanks, God my period didn't come! I think that warm drink that he gave me, make it late some days or maybe because my body turned into Angel so it didn't come yet!

 

Anyway, I knew him more now, he told me about his life and family. Also, he started teaching me what he learned in this world and so I told him about that candle that Nichkhun made and he planned to make one for me this day.

 

I woke up early and found him still sleeping so I walked in silent and flew to that long mountain and took another honeycomb. On my way to his cave, I went to see our house and how they doing but I didn't found anyone from them there. As if they disappeared from this place! Also, that marks that Taecyeon was doing it didn't change a bit.

 

_'Did they left? And left me behind them?!'_

_'How they come back to our real world and left me here without them!'_

 

I kept crying and thinking like that then I went to Junhyung cave and found him woke up and worry expression shows on his face! Since he saw me, he scolded me saying, "Where you went?!"

I replied while crying, "I went to bring this to you! On my way, I went to see our house and didn't found them there!"

"You went there?! Why? Did you miss them?" He asked with angry voice and that scared me, made me couldn't able to speak a word just crying.

 

He asked with a loud tone, "Am I not enough to you? Did I failed to make you happy?"

"No! You are perfect! You make my life as a princess's life but I… I just went to see them how they doing without me" I replied trying to calm him but he holds my wings with all his hands and sundered it from my back… I didn't feel a thing at the beginning but when I saw him took my bleeding wings and throw it into the fire, I felt hard pain on my back especially its place before… and so I started screaming at this pain but he held my hair saying, "Your friends gone away! I saw them leaving, that light who bring us here, took them in front my eyes, it must be their mission ended now after bringing you to me here! You are now MINE! I'll never let go of you till the death of us!"

While feeling this pain, I felt sadness without reason!

'I was the one who left them but now… I don't know why but I missed them… All I wanted was just ran to Taecyeon and hide behind him', I cried a lot for that thought and let my tears falling on my face.

 

Seeing this in front his eyes, Junhyung pulled me to his hug but I was so angry on him so I free myself from his hug and went to lay on my stomach on his bed continued crying. I stayed a long time in this situation, he tried to give me food, drinks… coffee but I didn't take them!

I didn't want to eat a thing! I even couldn't able to eat it!

 

All I want at that time is free myself from him. I felt his love suffocating me at that time!

 

He came to sat next to me and started putting something cold on my back! It hurt me first but then I felt a big relief. Then, he hugged my back saying, "Sorry! I'm really sorry! I know that it hurt but it will grow later as my horn! I broke it in the past and now it grow at this long! It will be strong too"

I think of what he said then replied, "You think that Angel as Buffalo!!! It really hurt!"

"It's ok! Love is hurt more!"

I couldn’t understand him so I turned and saw his face beside my face and he continued, "It hurt me seeing you not around when I woke up! I thought that you left me but seeing you came…. I …. I just knew that living one minute without you will drove me to the crazy… Please don't leave me again"

He started kissing me as we did in our first time but… I couldn't be able to speak or feel thing anything! My thought was busy thinking like this,

_'It seems that I'll not able to return back to my old life. It must be this my destiny! Good-bye, my dad and mom… Good-bye Taecyeon and his gentle friends….'_

My tears started falling on the bed and I closed my eyes and then I couldn’t hear or feel anything… It must be I slept!

 

 

### On 12th of February 2017,

This day, I woke up and realized that I still sleeping on my stomach and felt his hand holding my hand so I turned to him and he smiled at me saying, "My baby! Finally, you woke up!"

"Finally? Did I slept a long time?"

"Yes, since that…. Day"

"Which day? How many days passed?"

"Eleven days passed since your wings… but look at it now! It grows up fast"

I looked at it and found it grow up again and became a little longer but I remembered what happened so I sat quit then he said, "Forgive me and smile for me once again! I missed seeing you smile like before"

"I don't have that feeling to smile! I worry about many things inside me!"

"Don't worry about anything! I'm here beside you!"

 

A sound of laughs filled the place and I turned to see these four walking Buffalo entered the cave, one of them said, "So, that Angel was with you all these past days!"

He stood in front me saying to them, "What you want? Why you came here to my place?"

"How you dare talk to me like this?" One of them came to his side but he hit him with his horn and so the other came to him and he fought with them and blocked them coming to my side.

 

After a long time of fighting each other, they all were laying on the ground couldn't able to get up but one from them kept fighting with Junhyung and that one carried him and throw him away and he walked to my side.

"Shinhye run to my side!" Junhyung said so I ran to him and hid behind him

 

That Buffalo laughed while saying, "Look at how the world turn! This ugly Buffalo loved by Angel! Hi Angel! Look at me, I'm more handsome than him"

Junhyung replied, "I warn you Doojoon! Get out of my place now"

Doojoon replied, "What if I didn't? Want to kill your best friend just because of this Angel?"

I saw Junhyung low his arms saying, "Best friends before but not in this world"

"We all concordant with each other even if we were fought but you are the one who left us!"

 

They looked at each other for a while then Junhyung talked, "Why you didn't come to me earlier then?"

"To know by yourself how it feels when you parted away from us," Doojoon said and I felt that he means me by that.

I kept blaming myself, _'Poor Shinhye! You too parted away from your friends who paused their works and left their families just to accompany you! Then look at where this crazy love leads you! You made him fought his friends just to protect you!'_

 

I couldn't stay just see them like that so I talked, "Please stop! You still friends, don't fight each other anymore!"

Here all his friend brush out of laugh and one from them said, "How can we not fight? We fought even if it's a silly reason! It's running in our blood, we can't control it!"

I shocked and asked them, "But why?"

"Don't know!" other one said and they sat silent for a while. I sat next Junhyung and he calmed down his anger.

 

Later, I felt hungry then I looked at Junhyung and he gets up as if he understands that I didn't eat a thing all these past days so he held my hand then we went outside his cave. His friend saw us then said, "Be careful ugly Buffalo! These days, beasts tried attacked us many times"

I went back to them asked them, "Beasts?"

Junhyung dragged me saying, "Don't listen to them! This is just lying to cause another fight"

"But…" I was trying to talk but he shows that angry expressions so I just sat quiet and we went to bring some food and water.

 

We ate some fruit on our way to the lake. Then, we passed that place where we met the first time and he smiled saying, "To telling you the truth, I loved you since I saw you here! Since that time, I believed in Angel being existed in this world! Now, I believe in everything! Everything will happen if we stayed together"

I knew that he tried to make me feel better but I couldn’t so he continued, "I kept thinking what will happen if we make love and then you became pregnant with our baby! I wished that you will bring me a little angel as you! I don't want him to be ugly as me!"

 

Here, I couldn't help myself not smiled. I imagined our kids, _'How will they look like? Like him or as me? Buffalo or Angel?'_

"You smiled, I see it! I knew that I can make you smile again!" He ended his sentence by kissing me.

I felt that I should forgive him and forget what happened between us. If this our destiny, I can accept it even with that fact that I'll lose my old life, we can build another family together and live the rest of my life happy with them!

I looked at him and said, "Whatever they are, I'll love them of course because you all are my new family!"

"I know that you will do!" He replied and pressed a soft kiss on my hand.

 

We went to the lake and he filled his vessel and I kept drinking some of it and saw my reflection on the water. That light make-up disappeared and my face looks tired and swollen. I shocked and shouted, "My face!"

He came to me asking me, "What's happened?"

"I don't know but my face changed a little! I don't look beautiful anymore!"

"Don't say that! You most beautiful girl I saw in my whole life"

"I…. Am I like that?"

"Yes! Make sure of that!"

I smiled again and felt the heat on my cheeks, I get shy seeing him praised my beauty. Only his soft words can change my mood for the best! I were telling myself that, _'I'm so lucky having him beside me, not that cruel man!... cruel man, Taecyeon!!'_

 

I find myself missing him again and thinking of him, _'Even if he always scolded or blamed me but he didn't hurt me or make me sleep teary as Junhyung did! But Junhyung always makes me feel better after saying soft words to me opposite him Taecyeon who make me feel better just when I see him beside me… Since my dad disappeared, he filled his place and just when I saw him coming to our restaurant, I feel better and relief! I missed him and missed everything related to him right now!'_

 

Just when I ended my thought train and looked around, I found him! I saw Taecyeon stood on the opposite side of the lake, he gazed me with that wolf's eyes! I thought that it was just my imagination but he ran to me then Junhyung hold me and carried me and ran quickly then we hid inside hole between rocks which it lead us to Junhyung's cave.

 

His friends didn't in his cave, only him and me. I didn't believe what just happened! That means they didn't disappear as Junhyung said! I turned to see him and he went to sit beside the fire! I walked to him and asked, "What was that? He didn't disappear, why you lied to me?"

"I don't lie! Maybe he comes back here again!"

"I don't believe you! I'll go ask him myself!" I about to go but he holds my arms and blocked me going to him.

I shouted "Let me go! I want to go to him"

"No! I know that you will leave me alone and never come back to me again!"

"I just want to go asking him!"

"No! When you go to him, you will leave me! I'll be alone without you again, you can't do this to me, right?!"

"You have your friends now!! It's me who will be alone with you and your friends!"

"I'll never let you live alone! I'll be beside you as your shadow"

My heart jump at his words, "shadow" I think in my mind, _'As my shadow! That was Taecyeon! Even if he didn't show to me any care, he still accompanies me wherever I go.. '_

He looked at my eyes insisted me, "It's you who said that will be stayed with me more days give back what I did to you but look again at our situation... It was me who was caring for you and make you happy, you didn't give back what I deserve!"

I looked at his eyes and think in my mind, _'He is right! I should blame myself for that! That's all wouldn't be happening, if I didn't get out of our house at that night! That's will not happen, if I didn't talk about a thing, I were not sure of it!'_

"You should be my wife soon! Be ready for this!" He said then he held my wings and sundered it from my back again. I felt that pain again after seeing my blood spread around and then he let me sat in his bed, I get scared seeing him like that but this what I deserve for what I sink myself in!

 

I closed my eyes tightly! I don't want to see or feel anything but I heard familiar sounds coming from outside! They entered and one of them shouted, "What are you trying to do Junhyung?"

"None of your business" He replied and I opened my eyes and saw him try to cut a long stick from each side and I screamed and tried to run away but he held me saying, "Don't leave me! I prefer to die together but not break up!!"

"You crazy! You can't do that! You can't end your life like that" His friend said and another one added, "Her friends will kill us if they found out that she was killed by you"

My heart jumps when he said, _'Her friends'_ so I asked him immediately, "Are they still here in this world?"

"Shut up!" Junhyung said and he was about to slap my face but the rocks crashed and I saw them in front my eyes! Taecyeon and his friends with a giant gorilla accompanied them!

 

They started fighting with Junhyung's friends while Taecyeon already ran to our side and kicked Junhyung away from me then he gazed me and pointed to that giant gorilla and Wooyoung who didn't fight with others so I went to them dragging my feet can't able to walk with the feeling that pain in my back! Already that gorilla came to my side and carried me on its back and we went outside that cave. We ran a long time till we arrived in the new place. I didn't come here before, it was so silent and give feel that we in a Tropical forest. We entered to nearly cave and they let me laid on my stomach on banana leaves. I were so tired and hurt but seeing that giant gorilla looking at me with those kind eyes, I felt that he is one of them so I asked Wooyoung, "Who is that?"

Wooyoung started treating my back and cleaning that blood then answered, "Your Father!"

I couldn't believe him so I get up and looked at them saying, "My father? Appa?"

"Yes! We found him since that day when we lost you!" Wooyoung replied then talked to my father, "It's ok! You can talk to her!"

"Shinhye-ah! Sorry! Sorry for making you and your mom faced a hard time because of my disappeared…."

I cried hearing him talked at that gorilla voice... I cried because I missed him so much. I walked to his side and hid between his hug and let go of my tears falling on him. I couldn’t able to speak a word long time. I just hugged him and felt Wooyoung started putting something cold on my back on wings place.

 

Maybe I took a nap or just closed my eyes for a while then opened it to found myself sat on my dad lap and he staring at me. I about to talk with him but he talked first, "You became beautiful at this age! I expected that you will be beautiful girl whole your life as your mom!"

I smiled, his words comfort me a little, _'He still think of us'_

"Did you were lonely here?" I asked him

"Mmm... The monkey was around me but I was a little lonely till I met Taecyeon and his friends I didn't become lonely anymore" He answered then Wooyoung added, "We found him in same day where we lost you! At that morning, we woke up and didn't found you then we searched everywhere for you. when we gathered at sunset we found him at that house looking at that big flowers that you bring it"

My dad continued, "Yes! It was my old house but I left it to live here but after that long while I went to see it and found that flowers then I knew that some human here so I waited for them!"

Wooyoung added, "We were about to fight him first but he introduced himself to us and Taceyeon hyung knew him after asking him about your restaurant's name. Since he said 'Sunshine', Taecyeon hyung started crying and hugged him"

I was hearing him while crying but when Wooyoung said that Taecyeon cried I get surprised and asked, "Why is he cried?"

"Don't know! We even shocked seeing him crying hard. When we asked him later he said that even him missed your father" Wooyoung answered then I looked at my father and saw him smiling then said, "Thank you for coming here searching for me! I couldn't return back to our real world!"

Wooyoung asked my dad, "Did you tried?"

"No~ but I think we can travel by the light but because of the sky always cloudy we can't return back" My dad answered and Wooyoung asked again, "So, what can we do?"

"I should ask the queen of mermaids about it!" I replied then my father asked, "The queen? Where?"

"You didn't tell him about it?" I asked Wooyoung who replied, "We were do something important than talk! We were searching for you all day and night! Taecyeon hyung was about to lost his mind and forced us to find you quickly"

 

Here I felt gooseflesh pass in my every cell in my body! I felt regret for Taecyeon. I really wanted to see him and apologize to him. At this time, We heard Junho called Wooyoung then said, "Wooyoung! Taecyeon hyung injured his arm!"

He came to inside the cave carried Taecyeon on his back then let him laid on the ground saying, "Quickly! He is bleeding"

I walked then sat beside him and hold his hand wants to talk to him but he took off his hand and turned, gave me his back. My heart hurt me and I said, "Sorry oppa! that's all happened because of me! Forgive me!"

I called him, "Taecyeon oppa!" but he didn't reply.

 

"If you didn't reply to me, I'll go back to him again," I said that because I hate seeing him ignored me this much and he even didn't glance at me. Wooyoung kept treated his wound then I turned to see Junho and found him talking with my dad.

My dad asked him, "Did you killed them?"

"No! We just hit them and throw them to the rock but they really strong! I think that they can't die easily" Junho replied then I walked to them then said to Junho, "Take me to there!"

"Yaaa! Are you crazy?" Junho said but I repeated it again, "Take me to there now"

"Take her to there! We already wasted our time for nothing!" Taecyeon said and that makes me angry at him but I didn't say a word. Junho carried me then ran to Junhyung's cave and there I only found Junhyung was laying on the ground and there are many wounds in his body. I walked to his side and shouted, "Junhyung! Are you fine?"

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me while extended his arms wanted me to hug him. _'He still wants me, he still loves me even with all that wounds that Taecyeon friends caused it to him, he didn't ignore me but welcoming me! I was so stupid to leave him like that!'_

I hugged him with all strong I had then I whisper near his ear, "I love you! I'm ready to die with you"

He touched my hair saying, "No! We should live more days together! I want you to take care of me this day and tomorrow and every day"

"I'll do everything you want. Let's go rest in your bed" I helped him walk to his bed and let him laid on it then I cut piece from my clothes and wet it of water and washed the blood on his body.

"Just put on that wound a little of that honey!" He said and so I did as he said.

 

After a while, they sky almost was on sunset time, I finished putting it on his wounds and put the honey away saying to him, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah~ but create a fire so you didn't get cold"

"Ok!" I replied then went to lit it. He already taught me how to do it so I did it and he was watching me smiling then replied, "That's my girl! Well done!"

I walked to him and laid beside him holding his hands. Suddenly, I remembered when I hold Taecyeon's hand and he took it off. I kept thinking in mind, _'Why is he did that? Wooyoung said that he kept searching hard for me but after they found me he didn't be that happy to see me! He even asked Junho to brought me here to Junhyung! Did something happen between them? Both are bleeding, it must be they hurt each other too much'_

 

My thought cut when I heard his friends' voices entered the cave shouted at me, "What are you doing here?"

Another one said, "We were about to die from your friends' attack and you are here again! We will die next time!"

"Shut up! She is my love! Get out of my place now" Junhyung said with a loud voice and that anger expression showed on his face.

"See hyung! You shouldn't save his life from that Wolf! He still denies what you did for him" other one said then Junhyung get up and walked to him saying, "What you said?"

He repeated it again and pointed at the oldest, Doojoon.

Junhyung went to him and gripped his horn shouted in his face, "Why you did that?"

Doojoon replied, "He was about to kill you! I can't watch him did that to you"

"You make it worst!" Junhyung replied and started hitting him so I went to him saying, "Junhyung! Please calm down"

He turned to me saying, "You came with me!" then he holds my hand and walked to outside.

I stopped and asked him, "To where you take me?"

"Let's talk outside!" He replied and we went there.

 

We went to sit at a place near his cave. He sat silent most of the time and staring at the place. I didn't want to cut his thinking so I just leaned my head on his arm and then he sat facing me and hold my hands tightly and after a while, he talked, "Did you were happy with me all past days?"

I nodded my head and replied, "Yes oppa!"

He smiled like that smile when I fall in love with him after showing it to me. He kissed my hands then said, "I can't make you happier than this… Sorry!"

"It's more than enough seeing you with me I don't want more than this"

"No! I was holding and hurting you long time … I must let you go now" He gets up and want to carry my but I hugged him saying, "But I don't want to leave you Junhyung oppa!"

He patted my back and I felt its pain hurt me more then he said, "This pain is just temporary but if stayed here, the more you will get hurt…."

"Love is hurt! You taught me that! I can endure it"

"I was wrong…Our relationship future may end sadness, you deserve to live with someone love you and protect you... I can't do that to you anymore"

"Oppa don't say something like this…. I do I love you…" he cut my talk by kissing my forehead tightly then said, "I have to say goodbye now, You are free now!"

 

I can't handle my feeling anymore so I cried and shouted, "Oppa!… Oppa!" I hold him tight didn't want let go of him but he went quickly and that hand from my back carried me and ran holding me in his arms. I looked up and saw him, Taecyeon!

I stopped crying automatically and think, _'Is he came all this way to take me? Did they plan that? Is he who asked Junhyung doing that?!!'_

I looked at him again! _'I missed looking at him from this angle! Wait! What's wrong with me? Am I crazy? Why my feeling kept changed quickly from sad to….'_

"Kept thinking on her mind as always!" he said and I felt shy and low my face looking away then I looked back to Junhyung cave but didn't found him standing there.

I asked him, "What just happened? Did you planned that?"

"What?! Why I have to do that?"

"I can't think of reason of what happened right now except this"

"What happened?"

"OMG! Why do you act like that? He intended to marry me and never let me go until the death of us but this night he changed and break up our relationship!"

"Well! He saw me more handsome than him and more strong than him. So, he gets scared of me then let you go. That does not need to make a plan for it!"

Hearing him praising himself is the worst thing so I replied, "Absolutely, this isn't the reason!"

"Why you didn't continue crying then? He breaks up with you now?"

"That's because….. because…" I realized what he means, _'Just staying with you comfort me! I felt safety without me noticed'_ I looked away and continued, "Because he asked me that!"

"This is just a lie! You have to say it clearly... Because of Taecyeon oppa beside me!"

It was totally right but I didn't want him heard it from me before he says it clearly to me, I mean this is the best time to ask him if he loved me or not?!

"I'll say it after answering me…Why you came to take me? Is that because you love me?"

He turned his face saying, "Something passed, did you see it?"

Yeah~ this his way to change the topic so I repeated it again, "Oppa! DO YOU LOVE ME?"

He gazed my eyes long time then replied, "Love doesn't exist in my dictionary!..."

I get angry to hear this sentence again so I cut his talk saying, "Right! You still that cruel man! I hate you!"

"I hate you more!!"

"I hate you because of you this cruel man but why you hate me? What I did for you?"

"Nothing! I hate you for no reason!"

"Ahh, ~~ I don't know where this feeling will guide me! You killed me by these words"

"This also lie! Words don't kill you!"

My heart hurt me and I felt more pain as if something prevented me from breathing so I said with low tone, "Please stop! It hurt me hearing you saying this!"

Then, I looked at my diamond and saw it bleeding!

_'Yeah~ I'm really hurt from inside now'_

I heard him saying, "Yaaa! Shinhye-ah!!"

I closed my eyes and couldn't hear anything!

 


	6. Come back to our real world!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'How can I say goodbye to him? I don't want it to be my last time seeing him but I should go to him! telling him of that way so they will try back to our world! I want to see him again there!'

 

  
**On 14th of February 2017,**

One day passed after I left Junhyung and I can't stop thinking about him and of the reason why is he let me go! _'Why I couldn't ask him at that time?!!'_

My pain in my back still hurting me but not that much.

This day I woke up and I saw Taecyeon sleeping beside me! He did that yesterday too but I was in a mood, _'Don't talk to me ever'_ and didn't talked with him all time!!

_'I think he slept beside me because of he afraid that maybe I left him and go back to Junhyung or maybe he feels sorry for hurting me by his words!'_

 

Anyway, I kept staring at him and his lips! _'I could understand now why his face still has those lips and these soft cheeks! It's the best if I wanted to press a kiss on it! Can I try?..'_

I get close to his cheeks first and pressed light kiss and he didn't move so I decided to go to the next! I get close to his lips but he surrounded his arms on me and dragged me beside him while mumbling, "Khunnie... Stop ..it"

_'Khunnie? Is he think I'm Nichkhun!!'_

He hugged me and then he touched my hair and just when I felt relief in his warm hug, I heard someone said loudly, "Ooooh! Happy Valentine day new birds lovers!"

I heard Taecyeon's heart beat faster and I knew that he realized that's me between his arms. Suddenly, he pushed me away then get up and went quickly!

I almost stuck in cave's wall hearing them laughing hard and heard Minjun saying, "Guys, Did you saw his cheeks? It turned red!"

I froze here! _'Can he feel shy as us? Why I didn't see this?'_

I get up and asked Minjun, "Did you really saw it turned red?"

They all laughed then Junho replied, "I don't blame you! Sometimes I feel it should be there Guidelines of how to dealing with him or what kind of feeling that he is showing!"

"We said that because we love him. He is a good person but no one can understand him easily" Nichkhun said and they all nodded their head.

I smiled seeing them all loving him, he also cares about them and I'm sure that he loves them too.

 

Later, I went outside and found him sat with my dad talking, so I joined them.

"Good morning dad!" I said then my dad replied, "Morning Shinhye-ah! When will you go to the queen and ask her? If she tells you thing, ask her about the way to return back to our world!"

"I'll go now!" I said then Taecyeon get up saying, "I'll accompanying you there"

"Ok! Let's go!" I replied then we went and he stayed all our way silent.

 

When we arrived there, he stood near the lake then said, "I'll wait for you here"

"Ok! See you later!" I replied then I dove into the lake.

I saw mermaids in my way and asked them led me to the queen.

 

Since I arrived there, she opened her shell and said, "I know that you will come back"

She talked from her stomach and so I did, replied to her, "Yes! I came to asking you this time!"

"Feel free to ask about everything!"

"Firstly, how you came here? I mean, we know that what person picked or caught is important, they made person turned to different animals. Why you turned to half-mermaid?"

"I didn't pick or catch anything, I born like that!"

I get surprised and asked her, "What? How you enter this world then?"

"This is a long story and it's related to this strange world!"

"Please tell me about it!"

"Ok! Let me talk first about my parents! My dad was a rich man and he loved my mom which was a mermaid! He got married to her and stayed with her most of his time near the sea! So, people started saying that he lost his mind and so on. A few months later, my mom became pregnant with me and she was tired all time so my dad stayed near her and didn't come back to his house! When my mom gave birth of me, I was a normal girl so she couldn't care of me under the sea so my dad took me with him then return to his house and saw that he didn't have anything! People stole everything in his house, money, food and even the clothes. He forgave them and started worked all time just to feed me and make me happy! Years passed and I didn't saw my mom but when I was at age 18 in 1973, my father told me that I should meet her! I went with my dad to her at Busan and saw her at the sea! But many people saw us and started throwing stones at us and they even tried to catch my mother but my dad protected her but he injured! My mom dragged us to under the sea and kept mumbling of something then we saw bright light shows…."

"Oh! That light?!" I cut her saying this and she replied, "Yes! When it disappeared, I exited from the sea but I found myself turned into half-mermaid and couldn't able to come out from the water after that! My dad turned into a butterfly while my mother stayed as she mermaid!"

"Oh! So this world created by your mother!"

"I'm not sure that it created by her, maybe we just traveled to her world"

"My dad thinks that we traveled by the light to another plant!"

"Maybe but wait… Did you find your dad?" She asked me and I answered and told her that he turned into a giant gorilla.

She gets surprised and asked, "Gorilla? Another different animal?!"

"Yeah! It's strange as everything exists here! Can you asked your mom, where it exists exactly?!!"

"She died and turned as my dad, butterfly! I can't talk to them anymore!"

"I'm ….. I'm sorry" I apologized then she replied, "It's ok! I asked her before but she didn't answer me! All I know that she retaliated of those who killed and hurt my dad!"

"How she did that?"

"She said, **'The sky at that night rained Gold Coins while a herd of Buffalo comes from everywhere. Then people Intentions showed, those who caught buffalo will turn to buffalo and those who stole your dad food! And who picked Gold Coins, they will turn into monkeys and those who stole your dad's money and kill him. They will stay here forever and couldn't able to return to their home!! Even if they died, buffalo and monkeys will turn into bees! Those bees will turn into trees and after that will be that golden sand!'** So this is her retaliation of them"

"Omo!! What about butterflies?"

"They were a mermaid! After died will turn into butterflies and then to colored flowers then to different gemstones"

"Oh!! That what we picked!"

"Yes! That's never happened before and I kept thinking that maybe you are special! Maybe you have good manners and everyone has something different from others but it related to each other well!"

"It seems like that! I didn't ask my father what he picked! but.. what about those five walking buffalo?"

"I heard about them too! Maybe one of them saved them not turned to whole buffalo"

I felt that it was Junhyung without reason! So I asked, "They were always fought each other for silly reasons"

"Yeah~ my dad said that people who stole his food didn't let anything for him to eat at that night and he stayed all night long hungry! So, my mom retaliated of them in this world; they always will fight every time they met each other"

At this time, I told her about Junhyung and his friends and she replied, "Yeah~ feel like Junhyung who saved them and also looks different from them because he doesn't want fight them even if they did"

"True.. So… Did you know if anyone tried back to our real worlds?"

"Mermaids saw one monkey dove into deepest of this lake holding something in his hand but he didn't come back again.. maybe he died or turned to bee as soon as he found the exit. You already told me that you see drawing on animal's leather which someone caught it from the sea; so maybe the deepest leads you to the sea and maybe he arrived there and this drawing was with him"

"If that right means it leads us to Busan where that someone found it in the sea"

She gets surprised then said, "Wait! We were in Busan when I saw my mom! Maybe this world exist above Busan or its sea!"

"I don't think that right! We were in Chungju before coming to here!"

"Oh! So, it's wrong!"

"But even with that, we will try to go there and see if it lead us to there"

"No! Don't go that way! I'm not sure that you will turn into human again"

"So, did you know another way?"

"Sorry, I don't know! Even my mom didn't tell me thing about it but she always told me that this world achieves your dreams or wishes! I didn't try any of it so I'm not sure if it will work but it looks safety way"

"Ahh~ Thank you for telling me that! We'll try doing it soon. Goodbye!"

When I about to go she asked me, "What happened to your wings?"

"It's to let it grow strong and longer than before"

"Ah! New information for me! Good luck and bye" she closed her eyes and so her shell closed.

 

I returned back to surface and when I get out from the water, I saw Taecyeon still waiting for me and he asked, "Why you took a long time?"

"She told me about everything, also, she didn't know how to return but told me to try something"

"What she said?"

"I'll tell you with the others later if we arrive at our cave"

"Good! So, let's go"

We went there but on our way, I felt tired from walking so I said, "Ah when my wings will grow fast! I miss them... I miss seeing the land from above.. As if I were sat on the cloud"

He didn't say a thing.... but he stood behind me then sat on the knee and surrounded his left arms on my knee while his right arms on my thigh and he let me sat on his shoulder then get up while raised me up and walked while carrying me like that.

I realized how much he tall! He saw us like this from above and everything besides him became so small and tiny! I looked at his head and noticed that I was putting my hand on his head. I touched his fur and he shook his head saying, "Without touch!"

I smiled, 'I found something to teasing him' so I put my hands on his neck and he looked at me with that scary look then I replied, "Sorry oppa! I want to put my hand on something either your neck or head"

"Put it on my head!" He replied and looked away and so I put it on his head and we continued our way like that!

When we arrived our cave and before he put me down, I kissed his head then said, "Thank you oppa! I love it so much!"

He didn't reply and just sat and let me stood on the ground so I went to inside first and sat next to my dad. Nichkhun asked, "Is Taecyeon was with you?"

"Yeah! He still outside!"

"I'll go call him!" Chansung said and went outside and stayed for a while then they came while smiling and those dimples show clearly on Taecyeon's face. I kept staring at it and found it make his face more handsome.

My dad asked, "So, what she said to you?"

"Did she know how we can return to our world?" Nichkhun asked and I started telling them everything she said to me!

My dad thinks for a while then said, "I picked Gold Coin and turned into monkey first but then I kept studied this world geographically and after think of some theories, I found myself turned to this giant gorilla"

"Really? What are those theories?" Taecyeon asked and so my dad answered, "That we can change if we changed our intent, maybe we will turn to something else as me!"

"Yes, it feels right" We all replied then Wooyoung said, "I knew that we have those good manners! I noticed that before, Minjun hyung have Wisdom, he can solve our problem always. Nichkhun hyung has Jealous but also have that tenderness as if he is our mom. While, Taecyeon hyung have Kindness, even if he was so angry and scolded us, he always goes brought us ice cream and never let us stayed angry with him. For me, I find myself more dedication to my friends and my work. Junho always trueness as mirror, telling us what we can't see in ourselves and Chansung has that faith, he was telling us before that our friendship will stay a long time more than we think"

I actually was admiring the way of how Wooyoung saw the others and his opinion so I asked him, "What about me?"

He replied immediately, "I still remember what that old man said when he saw you!"

"Which old man?" My dad asked and we told him of what he said then Wooyoung continued, "I kept thinking, 'Why beasts will change after seeing her eyes?!' It must be they seeing something not found in others! I'm not sure of what kind of it because I didn't see a thing"

"Yeah~ we are not wild beasts, we c­­­an't see something special in your eyes" Junho added then Chansung said, "Just think of what is the thing that unchanged of yourself since you came here"

"She is a girl! Maybe it's something changed her or something she needs! The queen said that it 'related to each other well', according to my information, when rainbow light merged together it will change and a white light will show. That's what you have, must make us more beautiful or shining" Minjun said and he made me realized more what I had, _'Since I met Taecyeon's friends, I saw their love to each other. Later, I realized how much Taecyeon love them more than me who got ignored by him all time. So I was longing to feel LOVE, To be loved by someone till I found it with Junhyung who gave it to me with no limits. All I need is Love because of that I changed! Yeah, ~ Minjun was right! **Love can't stand alone but with Wisdom, tenderness, Kindness, dedication, trueness, and faith, it became more beautiful love'**_

"Did you found out thing?" Nichkhun asked me and I was so shy to say it so I just nodded my head.

"Let change this topic and talk of something else!" Taecyeon said and they all sat quietly.

'OMG! Did Taecyeon figured it out too?! He must be noticed how much I became crazy when it comes to feeling the love from anyone! I wasn't like this before coming here so maybe he noticed this changed on me. My dad didn't say a thing too! Did he noticed that too?'

That what I was thinking of till Minjun said, "Wishes achieved here! I wished for my birthday that we can find Mr. Park quickly and we find him next day!"

Taecyeon said, "Really?.....Wait! I wished my birthday that we can find any way to find Mr. Park! We came to that place and didn't find things but after celebrated on my birthday, we came here!"

"That's was even before entering to here and it achieved!" Chansung replied.

"I wished we can return to our home safely!" Junho said and that makes them all said, "Good wish!"

"Chansung, what was your wish?" Nichkhun asked him then he kept thinking for while then said, "Right! I wished that we can find Shinhye quickly! We celebrated my birthday without her so I missed her…"

"You what?" Nichkhun asked him again then he explained, "I mean, we were worry where she went so I wished to find her as soon as possible so we find her in the next day"

 

Here I was so touched at how they were a worry on me, I was so thankful to them at that time till I heard Taecyeon said, "So all our wishes achieved! Next birthday is… Shinhye's birthday on 18 February. Still, remind four days!"

I get surprised to know that he counted until my birthday date! I was staring at him while thinking in my mind, _'So, you counted it well! Let see if you will gift me thing…'_

I got hit by his fingers on my forehead "Ms. Thinker always sink in her mind and didn't pay attention for what we said" This was Taecyeon and I immediately turned to my dad saying, "Appa! He hit me!"

"I asked him that! You don't focus on us!" My dad said then Minjun said, "We were asking you to wish something to make us back to our world"

"Ah! I see... I'll wish that of course" I said then left them to sat away from them. _'How can he hit me on this place? It hurt! What if it became swollen tomorrow?!'_

It hurt me and that reminded me of Junhyung!

 

 _'I missed him and his kind words! I want to see him before leaving! I'll tell him to try back to our world! I want to see how he looks like! I guess that he has that smiling eyes too'_ I was thinking like that till I saw Taecyeon came to sat next to me and extended his hands to me, gave me fruit so I took one and ate it. We stayed silent just eating till I asked, "Can you let me do a thing?"

He turned to me saying, "What?"

"I want meet Junhyung and his friends before leaving"

"So..?"

"I want you accompanying me there!"

"They are your friends! Go to them alone!"

"So, it ok with you if I go to them?"

"Yeah! Stay there as much as you want!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Of course, it's your life! Why I should control it?"

"Aren't you feel any jealous?"

"Why I have to feel that?"

"I'll go to him and maybe stayed with him more days and never ..."

"You'll back! He can't love you anymore!"

"But I still love him…."

"Not more than love me!" He replied that and gave me his back sleeping on his another side.

'I felt that I love them both! As if one in my left side of my heart and another on the right side! How did he know that I'll back to him? Why is he sure of it? I'll show him that he wrong someday'

At that thought, I slept while hoping these days passed in peace.

 

 

 **On 18th of February 2017,**  
Three days passed and I couldn't go to Junhyung! Many thoughts couldn't let me go to him, _'How can I say goodbye to him? I don't want it to be my last time seeing him but I should go to him! telling him of that way so they will try back to our world! I want to see him again there!'_

I was thinking like that since I woke up so I get up and see them all still sleeping! I exited the cave and headed to Junhyung's cave.

 

When I arrived there, Doojoon saw me and walked to me saying, "Thanks for coming to us again!"

"I just came to say goodbye to you all" I replied and he looked at my eyes asking me, "Where are you going?"

"We will try return to our real world this day before sunset!"

"Really? How?"

"By wishes! If you wished for your birthday's wish, it will be achieved and return us to our world"

"Who said that? Did you tried this before?"

"Yeah~ the queen of a mermaid who said that!"

"Ah… that queen! Junhyung told us about her"

"So…Where is he now?" He just pointed at the cave so I went to inside and found him sat next to the fire made that coffee. I missed this smell and missed seeing him so I went to his side and sat beside him. We sat silent till he pours coffee into two cups and gave me one without looking at me or saying something.

"Thank you oppa!" I said but he didn't reply.

I started talking to him telling him what the queen said but he just listening to me without cut my talk.

"Would you try return to our world too? We can meet each other there!" I said and again no reply so I sat quit drinking my coffee as him then I said, "Why you like that oppa?"

 

He didn't answer to me so I continued, "Oppa!!! What happened to you? I told you that I hate someone ignoring me, why are you ignoring me now? I can't hate you … I still love you!"

 

Again no reply from him so I hugged him strongly saying, "Why you let me go? No one can love me as you did! I went back to you!"

 

He didn't even look at my side as if I do not exist so I sat on his lap then hold his face between my hands and looked at his eyes saying, "Don't ignore me! I still love you, this ignoring is just hurting me more"

He gazed me a long time then closed his eyes and put his head on my chest. Here I hugged him and asked gently, "Please say something!!"

 

At this moment, he frees himself from my hug then get up and went to lay on his bed, gave me his back! I get out of the cave and saw Doojoon there and I asked him, "What happened to Junhyung? He wasn't like this before!"

"He was like this before we came here! No one can get close to him easily just his family, friends or anyone who can respect him!"

"But we were talking and laughing all day! He wasn't like this when I left him, what you did to him?"

"Why you left him then?! You must be broke his feeling!!"

I felt my heart hurt me when he says it but I replied, "He is the one who let go of me…"

"Maybe he was just teasing you….."

"No! I was so serious then!" Junhyung said and I looked at him and saw that angry expression on his face and then he continued, "Go now! I don't have what you need any more!"

 

_'Yeah~ he knew what I need! It's me who asked him to be that someone who can love me! Taecyeon was right, he already told me that he can't love me now! Why I came here fooling myself in front of him?!'_

I turned and didn't reply to him and without saying goodbye to them! Maybe they hated me but I'm not…

I can't hate him or his friends, they were nice to me! It's me who couldn't choose which one who will live my life with him and kept switched between them and they got hurt by that!

 

I arrived at our cave and laid on the ground hugged myself and started crying. Then, I felt warm hand patted my back so I turned and found my dad smiling to me saying, "What happened to my little daughter?"

"Appa…" It's just the only word I said then he hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder.

 

Almost I slept… I slept a long time but when I opened my eyes, I found them prepared everything for celebrating and waiting sunset time.

 

I sat beside my dad while Taecyeon sat next to me and his friends all sat beside each other so we were sat in a circle. The candle and fruit in the middle while the place filled with different colored orchid flowers which I like the most so I smiled.

"Oh! She likes it as you said Taecyeon hyung!" Chansung said then I looked at Taecyeon who low his face looking to down.

 _'Oh! Finally, I saw him shy but wait… When I said to him that I liked orchid flowers?'_ I think like that so I asked him, "Taecyeon oppa! How you knew that I like these flowers?"

He rubbed his nose saying, "I just guessed that since it has seven different colors as us!"

Chansung asked, "For real?"

Taecyeon answered, "Yes! Each color represent thing, white represents reverence and humility, innocence and purity, and elegance and beauty"

I noticed how he started from my color so I listened carefully to how he explained what it represents then I stared at him and found him looking at me. He looked away then Wooyoung asked him, "What about other colors?"

He continued, "Blue represent rarity, red symbolize strength and courage, pink symbolize grace and happiness, purple symbolize admiration and respect while yellow represents friendship and new beginnings"

"Woah~ It represents a beautiful thing, but wait!... what about green?" Junho said

Then Taecyeon answered him, "Green orchids are thought to bring good fortune and blessings. They represent good health and longevity"

"Wow~ You know so much about it! Is it your favorite flower too?" Minjun asked him and Taecyeon replied, "Yeah~ I'm interested to know more information about flowers"

"Such a big liar! Just tell her that you were monitoring her before!" Nichkhun said and that shocked me so I asked, "Did he?"

Nichkhun nodded his head then replied, "We saw you before when we went to flowers shop! Since he saw you, he dragged me beside him and didn't move a step. I remember that you asked the seller if there are some of the orchid flowers but it wasn't in his shop so you went. He kept walking behind you till you come back to your home. I knew that you special person for him so I asked him if that true but he said that you …..!"

As much I was so happy with what Nichkhun said but this happy paused when Taecyeon cut the conversation by shouting, "Ok! The sun so close to set! Let celebrate quickly!"

They started sang for me the Birthday song and I love how their voices all became one and sang it with too much love. Taecyeon lit the apple's pedicel and bring it near to me saying with low tone voice, which I liked the most, "Close your eyes and make a wish now!"

I did and wished, ** _'My God…. Please let us all return to our real world and to our families'_**

 

I opened my eyes and blow off it but nothing happened so my dad said, "It's ok! Maybe it takes a long time"

We ate and then waited but nothing changed so Chansung asked Taecyeon, "Hyung. Are sure that it today her birthday?"

"Yeah~ I'm fully sure of it" He replied then Minjun said, "There is something missing!"

Wooyoung replied, "Ah~ Gifts! Did anyone gifted you things?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, but it's ok! I didn't gift anyone of you so there is no need for it!"

"Sorry I forget this thing!" My dad said and I replied, "It's ok appa! I don't want….."

Taecyeon holds my head and turned it to his side and kissed while closing his eyes so I closed mine felt his warm breath on my cheek. I kept thinking in mind like that, _'He did it! In front my dad and his friends! He gifted this kiss to me… I love it! I want him gifted me kisses like that everyday…'_

He separated and said, "Try again"

Then, he lit another apple's pedicel and I wished like before then blow off it. At this moment, a colored light appeared and took us all in his circle but this time we flew to up. We kept flying and they enjoyed it and laughed at how they liked it more than our entering into that strange world! We kept flying till we entered into the dark cloud then we heard a sound as if the rocks moved then we ejected to a dark place and we fell on something soft but there was a lot of dust spread in the place which caused a cough to us.

"Is everyone fine? Shinhye-ah! Where are you?" My dad said and I noticed that his voice turned to the one who I remember so I replied, "I'm fine but… Are our bodies back to normal now?"

I touched my body and realized that I'm naked… _'OMG! Where my clothes went?!'_

"I think that we return to our world! My face back to me" Wooyoung replied then I heard Minjun said, "If I my thought right! We are now in that old house! Please check if there light buttons?"

Here my heart jump at the thought, _'OMG! What if they saw me? What if they naked as me too?'_ so I touched the things around me saying to them, "Wait!...." but I heard the sound of turned it on but someone hugged me and covered me with his heavy and huge body. _'Who is that?'_

I opened my eyes to saw him, Taecyeon!! I didn't saw his face just his head on the back and that silky black hair. My heart started to beat faster when I noticed that his chests on mine but thanks, God... he still wearing those jeans!

I looked at his friends, my dad and saw them all standing look at me! They all were shirtless wearing only their jeans. _'Why is only me without anything?!!'_

"Are you ok?" Nichkhun asked and Taecyeon answered, "Bring some clothes for her!"

"Ohh~ Ok! We will go bring some to us now" They all exited the place and only us were at that place which was a big room filled with wool sheep and there only one door.

"Thank you oppa! I don't know what will happen if you didn't cover me like that" I said and waited for his reply but he didn't say something.

 _'Did he ignored me? Or pretended that? Or he just slept?'_ Then I heard him snoring hard.

_'Thank God! That will make me less shy than he is awake!'_

Nichkhun came and said, "We found all our things outside even our clothes! Take this is yours and this is for Taecyeon!"

I thanked him then replied, "Taecyeon already slept!"

"I know.. Just wait till I exit then push him away and wear your clothes then wake him up, ok?"

"Ok! Wait… You didn't continue your sentence! What he said when you asked him?"

"Mmmm… I can't say it, you should hear it from him! See you later" he replied and exited the place.

 

 _'Even his friends can't say something to me! He must be warned them say something to me'_ I get angry and pushed him away and get up to wear my clothes. Even my cell phone was there and I opened it and see still remain 1% of the battery and found many missed calls from my mom. I checked the time and date and it was 6 pm on 18th of February 2017 then it turned off.

 

Then, I looked at Taecyeon and found him still sleeping so I sat beside him and shook his arm saying, "Taecyeon wake up! I wore my clothes now"

He didn't move as if he was tired and didn't get enough sleep all that days long. I kept staring at him and mumbling to him, "Thank you for everything oppa! I don't know what will happen to me if you and your friends didn't accompany me to there! Maybe I'll never return to this world again! Thank you for gifting me that kiss!.... I love you Taecyeon", I ended it by kissing him then left the place and went outside.

I saw Nichkhun waiting for me so I told him that he didn't wake up so he went to him and I walked to my dad and told him that I found many missing calls from my mom so he said, "Let's go there quickly! She must be waiting for us alone"

"Mr. Park, Sorry we didn't find your clothes. Wear this for now!" Minjun gave him his coat and my dad took it then wore it and said, "Thank you! Thank you for everything! I should thank you for what you did to us! Let's have dinner at my restaurant this night!"

Minjun replied, "It's ok! No need for that…"

Then we heard a sound come out from their stomach so my dad smiled and said, "See! We must eat meats after that long time"

"As you want!" Minjun replied and then Nichkhun and Taecyeon came and we exited the house laughing at what Wooyoung said. He turned to it and said, "Good-bye our house! We'll visit you soon again… in our dreams!"

 

We returned to Seoul by Bus and almost took three hours. Then, we took a taxi heading to our restaurant. When we arrived there, Taecyeon paid for them and we entered the restaurant. Everything was as we left and the light turned off only kitchen light.

"Ah~ I missed everything here! Why it closed early?" My father asked and Taecyeon replied, "No one came here after 9 pm so we used to close at 9:30 pm"

I walked fast to enter the kitchen and saw my mom still doing dishwasher and she didn't notice me. I walked to her and hugged her and she saw me and shouted, "Omo! Omo! Shinhye-ah, where you gone? Why you didn't answer my calls?" She started crying and so I did.

"Sorry, Ms. Park but we were not here in this world! We went to another world and found Mr. Park too" Taecyeon said and pointed at my dad so my mom separated from me then ran to my dad hugged him and continued crying and we all did. The meeting touched our hearts and we stayed crying till my dad said, "Let's cook delicious dishes for these guys! We didn't eat well all past days"

We all wiped our tears and started cooking the food and then my mom surprised us that she already cooked cake to my birthday and she was intended to celebrate of it even if we didn't come back.

We kept telling her what happened to us except me who I just thinking of these precious memories and my experience of that love. Of course, I was thinking of Junhyung and his friends, _'Can they return to this world like us? I don't know their birthday's dates just Junhyung birthday which will be on 19th of December… Still there 10 months! Can they return before it or….'_

My thoughts cut by Taecyeon saying to me, "I guess nothing changed of you! You still think as always! Focus on your work!"

"Yes, oppa!" I replied and continued cutting the vegetable while he was tasted his dish then nodded his head as if he admiring his cooking skill as always. 'Well! He didn't change too!!'

I heard them called their parents using our phone and telling them they will come back to them tomorrow so I turned to Taecyeon asking him, "Did they planned to stay with you this night?"

"Yes! I asked them that because we all tired and need rest first"

"Ah, ~ hope you will resting well" I replied and he asked, "Want to join us?"

I smiled shyly and replied, "If you don't mind... I'll…"

He cut my sentence by saying, "No way!"

_'Ah~ What can I do? He doing that for a long time so… It's ok! I can't wait him said honey talk or kind words…_

_The one who has said it for me gone now! I'm not sure if I'll see him again but since that time I'll remember him always…'_

"Shinhye-ah! Quickly bring to me that vegetable" My mom said and so I gave it to her and she cooked it.

 

**After 15 minutes,**

We went to sit at our living room and ate together then we talked of what happened there and they showed us wound places that still a mark on their bodies so I kept wondering if there still any mark in my back on that wings place.

"Sorry for what happened to you! That will not happen if I didn't go there. Please forgive me" my dad said then Minjun replied, "It's ok! We didn't get hurt that much! Most important that we all here again together!"

"No! It's my fault, I was reckless when I went there! All my interesting was to found some treasures but now I realized what most precious than treasures! It's just my family and has a kind relationship with you all. Thank you... I hope I can give back to what you did to me and Shinhye. Please come to us whenever you want and feel free to eat anything without pay for it too"

Chansung replied, "Wow! Thank … " but he gets hit from Nichkhun and Minjun replied, "We appreciate that but… this is too much"

My mom replied, "You deserve this! Really thank you guys, you returned quickly as you promised to me! I loved that of you, I don't mind if anyone interested in getting married to Shinhye"

I get embarrassed but I saw all Taecyeon friends turned to look at Taecyeon side. He was pretended that he didn't hear a thing, I know that so I said, "Mom! Stop it! This is very embarrassing"

She lit that candle on the cake and said, "Quickly wish to have one of them and blow off it before we entering to next day"

"Omma!" I was so shy about what she said but I closed my eyes and wished, **_'Please God! Let me find my real love either with Taecyeon or Junhyung if he returns to this world'_**

 

I opened my eyes to find Taecyeon staring at me! As if he heard my wish but I don't know if he was happy or angry!! I blow off it and that how we ended our talking and continued eating till we finished. Then, I get up and collected empty plates with Chansung and Nichkhun and did the dishwashing together.

 

After that, they left us to Taecyeon's house which is so close to us. Then, I went to my room and got a shower then rest my body on the bed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and found my face still as before didn't change. Then, I looked at my back and found there mark, as shape V between wings place.

_'This for remind me of you Junhyung! I can't let go of our memories, even it was hurt… even after all that you say it to me! I can't forget your love…. till my death'_

 

 

**It's not the end yet**

 

Finally, I finished writing this story on 21st of March but I don't feel that it ended! I can't send it to Taecyeon now even though that he always asking me if I finished writing it or not. I'll wait till I have new news about Junhyung or that strange world!

 


	7. Let go of illusion love memories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good-bye, hurtful memories! Good-bye Junhyung!
> 
> I should open my full heart for Taecyeon now

 

### On 11th of November 2017,

Many days passed without known any news until this day!

I spent good times with Taecyeon and he helped me find a good job, Writer, writing articles on Shining days magazine, it's fashion magazine and we planned to do photo shooting today for Winter Fashion Collections that designed by Taecyeon's friends, the twin (Wooyoung and Junho).

I was so excited to see their collection and Taecyeon told me that he will come to me at 8 am and go there together.

 

I woke up early and prepared myself and wore navy short skirt and shirt above it gray coat and navy high heels while styling my hair wavy as always.

At 8 pm exactly, Taecyeon came to our home and we greeted each other then went there by his car.

 

He was silent all the time but when we arrived there, his eyes were on girls who work with me, he even was talking with them. I went to the twin and found them busy preparing models but they greeted me and asked me to write a good article about their collection. They really did a lot of beautiful idea on the clothes and care of each detail even their chosen for Models. They selected four new models to work with them, 3 men and 1 women. They were charming and everything about them is so perfect.

I was staring at that woman face, her features were so familiar to me and she was staring at me too but I didn't remember where I saw her first so I just went to Minjun and talked with him and he told me that Chansung and Nichkhun who is in charge of this photo shooting so since they arrived later they prepared the site.

 

While I was talking with Minjun, I saw two men stood beside these 3 men models and they were talking with them in a lovely way but one of them was staring at me. I asked Minjun if he knows them but he told me, "I think they are friends of these three models"

 

I looked back at him and he avoided me and looked away and then I saw Taecyeon came to my side asking me with a loud voice, "Shinhye-ah! Did you finished writing that story?"

"Not yet!" I looked away and found all models looking at me

 _'What's wrong with them?',_  I said in mind then Taecyeon said, "Just send me what you wrote till now this night!"

"Ok! I'll send it to your email and don't forget to tell me your opinion later!"

"Ok," He said then Minjun asked, "Taecyeon told me that you planned to write what happened there as story and you know I'm English teacher if you need any help just send it to me and I'll help you"

"Thank you, I need help with grammar. I really appreciate your offer" I replied then he asked me again, "Also, I always telling my student about it so I want them to read it too, are you mind that?"

"No! I'll be the first person read it then I'll send it to you later" Taecyeon answered instead of me then sat beside Minjun and started talking with him in a different topic.

I saw that woman still staring at me but she smiled this time so I smiled back at her and then she walked to my side and sat beside me saying, "Nice to meet you again, Shinhye!"

I replied, "I'm sorry, your face looks familiar to me but I don't remember where we met before or your name!"

"I'm Lee Sung-Kyung! I'm that queen that you met her in that strange world! How can you forget my face?"

I get surprised and hugged her and so she did then I asked her, "How and when you came here?"

"Since last August! That lonely buffalo that you told me about him…"

I cut her talk asked her, "Junhyung?!"

"Yes! While I was sleeping in my shell, I heard someone called me loudly so I come out from the lake and found him stood near the lake holding an Illuminated candle. He apologized on behalf of each of those who killed my father and stole his wealth then he gave me a luminous candle and asked me to blow off the candle if I want to forgive those people and forgive him and his friends. I saw in his eyes how much he get enough of this retaliation so I blow off it then I saw two butterflies stood on his shoulders. I think they are my parents so when they stood there, he turned to handsome man then turned to butterfly and they flew up. I looked up at them and saw the cloud disappeared and the sun showed again. I covered my eyes by my arm because of its rays but when I uncovered it, I saw that I sat on the rock in the middle of the sea. I was naked so someone helped me and told me that we are in Busan"

"Seems that everyone come back to the place that he came from, we come back to that old house! But wait… You like me! I were naked too but these guys weren't, they didn't change"

She gets surprised and asked, "Did they were your friends?"

"Yeah…" And I pointed at everyone from them and told her about their names then she said, "Actually since I saw that they want new models and they told us about the concept, I felt that I'll find someone came from there so I participated and they accepted me. Nice to see you all. It's really like a dream"

"Right! Even you stayed young all this time"

"Yeah~ I got surprised when I saw that my face didn't get old. I'm still at age 18 but this world really changed; there are new things make people life easier now"

"That's right! Did you have a cell phone?"

"Yes! I still didn't know how to use it but this my phone number" She extended a small card written on it her numbers so I take it and gave her my number. Then, I said, "Actually, I wrote what happened there as a story. I should add these new events to it! Now I feel my story completed…."

I kept thinking for a while, _'Wait! She said that world disappeared! Means that Junhyung and his friends came to this world too,'_   I turned to ask her but she was asking me, "Are you with me?"

"Yeah~ I was thinking what happened to others!"

"I was thinking of them too… till I saw that handsome man" She pointed at one of them who was staring at me before and continued, "He looks like that lonely Buffalo after he turned to human!"

 _'OMG! Can he be Junhyung himself?'_   My heart jumps at this through and I asked her, "Did you asked if he is the same person?"

"No! It's my first time see them and I'm shy to ask him alone! Can you join me?"

"Ok! Let's go" I said and we went to them.

Since they saw us, we greet them and I talked, "Good Morning guys! Can I ask you something?"

Someone replied, "Don't ask us about our phone numbers! We already asked that many times!"

"I just want to know all your name! You see I'm working here and I'll write this article so I need to know your names" I replied and all of them bowed at me and apologized and one of them talked, "I'm Yang Yoseob and this Lee Kikwang and this Son Dongwoon! We still new to this job but we will work hard!"

 

They didn't introduce these two men behind them so I replied, "Nice to meet you but... Who are they? Your friends?"

"They are our parents, mom, and dad!" Dongwoon replied and he gets hit by Kikwang then Yoseob talked, "Yes! They are our friends! They came to cheer us"

"Ah! I see..." Actually, I felt strange why they didn't introduce themselves or let their friends introduce them to me but I just passed that and talked, "This collection's concept inspired by the strange world isn't existing anymore!"

"Yes! We know that! The designer already told us about it!" Kikwang answered and I asked immediately, "Did you were there before?"

 

They didn't say any word so I talked again, "Ok! I understand that you wouldn't tell me thing but at least tell me if you know someone called Junhyung"

"No! We didn't know someone called that name! By the way, who are you? Why you staying silent all this time!" That person who was staring at me before answered and turned to Sung-Kyung asking her that. She introduced herself to them then he smiled at her saying, "Seems that I find my dream girlfriend! Can I have your phone number?"

Since I saw his smile and I felt my heart started fluttering... _'It's that smiling eyes!_

_I'm sure that he Junhyung himself but... Why he deny that?'_

Hearing him started flirting with Sung-Kyung and ignored me make me hurt so I pulled myself out of them and went to sit with Taecyeon and Minjun.

 

The photo shooting started but I couldn’t see it because I was busy thinking in my mind how much I so stupid!

_'He is Junhyung and that person with him must be Doojoon! There were three people with them but Junhyung didn't tell me about their name before! They introduced themselves to me just now without these two men!_

_Everything being clear now! He was staring at me since I came! They all know how I look like and know my name because my face didn't change and Taecyeon said my name with his loud voice! They just didn't want me with Junhyung and with them again!_

_It must be I gave them sadness memories!_

_This action from them tells me that!_

_I'm so stupid, I hold on my memories with them even with it hurt me because it was my real love experience then waited all this time to hear any news about them and just when I met them I get this treat from them!!_

_He is just liar! They all liar!_

_That love was just a lie I fooled myself at it!_

_Those smiling eyes smiled at another girl! He deserves to live with her happy moments!_

_Yeah~ I should let go of my feeling and memories that I shared with Junhyung!_

_Good-bye, hurtful memories!_

_Good-bye Junhyung!_

 

_I should open my full heart for Taecyeon now, he gave me his heart and his key and I should do the same for him!_

_Yes! I'm not alone, I have Taecyeon beside me!_

_He proposed to me and promised to make me happy forever! I trust him and his promise, he is that person who always implemented his promise!'_

 

"Shinhye-ah! Are you ok?" Taecyeon cut my thoughts train by asking me that so I answered, "I think so!"

"So, let's go back to our homes!"

I looked at the site and didn't saw any people so I asked, "Where are they go?"

"Ahhh~ As always you just sink in your thoughts and didn't notice what happening around you! They already finished and went to their homes"

"I didn't ask Nichkhun and Chansung to send the photos of this shooting for me"

"I'll ask them and send it to you later. Also, make sure to write everything! I want to know even that what you thinking about!" he was so angry so I just replied with, "Yes oppa! I'll send it to you this night" Then we went to our house and I started writing all these new updates.

 

Taecyeon already sent to me the photos that Nichkhun and Chansung took it with a painting by Nichkhun, he draws us when we were in that Strange World. It's so beautiful and I decided to put it the cover of this book!

 

And guess what?!

Sung-Kyung sent a message to me telling me that person was Junhyung himself and he told her that he did that to let me forget him easily! She told me what happened to them and their new place in another long message but… I don't want to write it here!

I want to forget him from now on! That what he wants from me too!!

 

Actually, after reading all that I wrote, I realized that I spent with Taecyeon and his friends most of my happy memories while that sadness and hurtful one was with Junhyung and his friends!

I'm not going to delete anything!

This what happened and I have to write everything because Taecyeon asked me that and because it will not be a real story if I wrote just that happy moments!

I shared happy and sad memories with them all! But if I choose which moments were the best and who I enjoyed with them the most?

 

I'll choose Taecyeon and his friends!!

Since I saw them, I noticed their warm love that they shared it together between them. They who I need to live the rest of my life while feeling their love more and learning from them!

 

Yeah~ I was hopeless to feel love again after my blind love experience with Taecyeon in 2011. I loved him first but after something happened, I treated him just as someone work with us, even when he started took care of us during the absence of my dad, I didn't look at him as someone special in my life …… but after this strange trip, I started to love him again!

I understand him now more than before... Maybe he just hid his feeling but I felt how much he warm and kind person! Sorry, Taecyeon but...

I love you more now!

I want to love you again and again till my death!

 

 

I gift this story to you and your friends, to understand me!

I want you to know all those things that I didn't talk to you back then!

Thank you for accompanying me to there and found my dad. You really did everything and protected me well, you even wished something helped us all together!

No word can describe how much I thankful for you!

Thank you for everything, maybe without you, I'll not able returned to this world again and write this!

It's our story and our memories, hope you all will enjoy reading it and remembering our precious memories!

 

 

~~~**The End**~~~


End file.
